School Festival
by Angel Separated 2007
Summary: It's an AU ver. of FSN. School Festival's about to come and I was wondering if I mixed the FSN charas with my OCs together in school... What kind of resolution will await them? Pairings: ShirouXSaber, ArcherXRin and some humors attempt... *updated*
1. The Beginning

**School Festival**

By: MechanicAngelSilver

_A Fate/Stay Night Fan fiction Story._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FSN and its characters, TYPE-MOON does. So don't bother to say thank to me... The only thing I own is my original characters... enjoy :)._

_**A/N: **__Here you go! Finally, I've finally posted my second fan-fiction story and it's completely AU. I must warn you that all characters here are probably OOC. And err… I'm combining between my OC and FSN characters into one story. For my OC, I took some of my friends' name under their agreement. Despite my activities, I still have time just to post one story... the others will follow after I managed to catch up some things at school (damn it!). I'm really, really busy these days and I got no time for post another chapter. So, please give me good reviews and no flames, constructive ones are accepted. Thanks!_

_**# Characters Introduction:**_

**+Main Characters+**

**Shirou Emiya :** a 16 years old boy, good looking but clumsy.

**Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon : **a pretty, but not too feminism girl (that's why she was called Saber). A Lead Vocalist #2 and sometimes a pianist in her band.

**Jimit Way : **A British, The Class President of Fuyuki State High School. He's a very talented bass player in Saber's band.

**Rin Tohsaka : **Class Vice President of Fuyuki State High School, a strict girl. Has a huge crush on Archer.

**Archer : **Sakura's Archery coach in the school.

**Ilyasviel von Eiznbern : **Shirou's step sister.

**Steffi Michelle : **Jimit's girlfriend, the most smartest student in the region.

**+Minor Characters+**

**Miss Taiga Fujimura : **English Teacher in Shirou's school and also Shirou's neighbour who take care of Shirou.

**Moy : **Drummer in Saber's band. A quite lively person.

**Sakura : **Shirou's friend and Rin's younger sister. She frequently comes and helps Shirou to do house chores.

**Paul : **College Student and Manager wannabe.

**Ronald : **Lead Vocalist #1.

**Fredy and Chokey : **Lead and Rhythm Guitarists.

**+Chapter 1+**

**The Beginning**

_**Inside Emiya Mansion, 7.35 AM...**_

The sun has raised high above the clouds and the clock's pointer has pointed to eight o'clock. it was sign of a new day started when many people started to do their usual activities. Don't need to say it one by one, let's just say, going to school. Like every common teenager who has a main duty which is to gain knowledge for their future, Shirou Emiya a good looking 16 years old boy, prepared himself to go to that institution of education.

But like one of those days, He was in the rush, like always...

"Darn it!" He tried to eat a pair slice of sandwich while his hands were trying to knot his shoes. Not a perfect combination, though. "Why nobody told me that I got up LATE!!!"

Yes, Shirou Emiya was a senior student in Fuyuki City State High School. He was one of the non-popular students in school although he never knew why. He actually asked to himself why he wasn't popular at all. But if we looked through his appearance, he should be. His orange hair was one of the kind, it was natural and wasn't by colour hair paint. It wasn't only that hairs which could attract people, his golden eyes looked much matched with his hair. Despite his good looking appearances, his marks weren't supporting him though. For instance, in the last semester, he was the second position from **the last** of forty-eight students in class.

Really bad one, wasn't it?

"Senpai," A soft voice came from behind him, enough to make him missed the knot ("oh shit!"). Sakura Matou, the blue haired girl with apron came approach him. "You forgot to bring your lunch box,"

"Oh, thanks, Sakura. You're my lifesaver!" Shirou stood in front of her, so glad as he saw Sakura with lunch box at her hand. "I almost forgot about this one... and oh yeah, I heard that you have archery competition today,"

Sakura nodded as she handed over the lunch box. "Yes, but not today. The competition is held a week later, I'm still practicing. And um... I think I won't be home at time... so, you should make your dinner by yourself. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine, as long as you can enjoy yourself in training. Bring that gorgeous trophy back to school, okay?" said Shirou. "Okay, I'm going!"

"Alright, be care-"

Just before Sakura could finish her words, Shirou stepped his shoe laces and fell because he didn't tie his shoes properly.

"Ouch, I'm fine! Don't worry!" Shirou quickly managed to get up and disappeared from Sakura's sight. "See you!"

As Shirou closed the gate, he ran very fast as if he was being chased by dogs, through the alley, jumped people in his way, and leaving dust behind him. He had to hurry or else, he would miss the train. As everybody knew that at these hours in the morning was the busiest hour. Even if you managed to get the train, many people who aboard the train like sardines in the tin can would squash you. It'd better if he used motorcycle, but he didn't have one. He was still collecting money for that, though. The only thing he could do was running as fast as he could before the train departed.

When he arrived in the Junction Market, he saw his friend was riding Fenrir-like-motorcycle through the street behind him.

"Oiii!! Jimit!"

Shirou chased Jimit along the street because it needed more than a shout to take Jimit's attention. After many unsuccessful efforts, Jimit heard someone called him and pull the handbrake. He heard someone, but he didn't see that person. With innocent look, he began to turn around to see who was calling him.

"Oii!! It's me, you idiot! Right here!!"

Finally, he got Shirou's attention and opened his visor.

"Oh, it's you..." said Jimit calmly, as calm as the river from Everest Mountain. "What's up? If there's nothing important, I need to leave now,"

"No! No, wait!" Shirou pulled Jimit's shirt to prevent him to go away. "Can, can you give me a lift to school?"

"Apparently, No," said Jimit. "No lifters, 'cause I need to pick up my girl, she's waiting for me,"

"Oh c'mon, why don't you help your friend just once!" begged Shirou like a child whose candy was being taken away. "Your girlfriend's house is near from school right? Meanwhile, our houses are far away from school. So... would you? Please?"

Shirou gave him a big puppy innocent look. However, he didn't look like a dog at all... .

At first, Jimit re-considered Shirou's statement. That was right; he barely helped his friends while he always got help from them. But on second thought, he remembered how scary his girl could be. She could kill him with her death-stare and believe me; she wouldn't let Jimit to go home in one piece.

If that thing had happened, his eyeball would've the only thing he left in this world...

"Er... still no," Jimit closed his visor. "Well, you know my girl and what she's like. I don't want to make her mad again. Okay, good luck,"

"What?! Hold on! Hey wait!!"

Jimit pulled the acceleration bar and left Shirou alone with dust...

"Urgh! That guy..." Shirou let out his frustration by kicking garbage can only to make his feet hurt. "Ouch... Oh God!! It's getting late!!!"

So, he continued to make his way to the train station.

* * *

_**Fuyuki City State High School, 7.56 AM.**_

It was only matter of time before the bell rang. Even so, the school was still quiet and not many people were there. Only two or three people who worked on their homework in their table class while the rest of students went to cafeteria to have breakfast or snacks or even hang out in their 'secret' place. Students who were having chat had so much things to talked about. But most of them were talking (especially girls) about the latest gossips and issues from celebrities.

"Really?!! He did that??" screamed one of the girls.

"No, that's impossible..."

"Well, I'm telling you the truth... Ken-sama…"

"Yes, he couldn't do that, you know!"

That was the reason why students always crowded the school hall day by day. However, seems like there was one person who really didn't care with that whatsoever. This person walked across the hall with her headphone turned on. Her style was as if she was trying to be the coolest person ever lived in the century.

And that person was Saber.

Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon, or whose friends prefer to call her Saber instead of her name, was one of the popular persons in school. Even though she was addressed like that, she didn't care at all. The only thing in her head was how to make her band became a successful one like Saosin, My Chemical Romance, L'Arc en Ciel, Green Day, Dir en Grey, etc and it was quite unique for a girl like her. Unlike Shirou, She didn't too care about her marks in school because her marks were above the average. If you noticed her, there was something strange about her appearance. Everyday, she changed her hair colour frequently. From black to red, from red to green, green to pink, and so on. But this time, she preferred to be blond which was matched with her green eyes.

"Morning..." Saber yawned as she arrived in her class.

"Morning, Saber," said Rin who coincidentally stayed in the class, working on her assignment. "Gosh! This is endless! Oh, Saber, have you worked on English assignment?"

"...No, why?" Saber looked confused. "But Miss Taiga said that we could work on that next week, right?"

"I know, perhaps I worried about Jimit. He hasn't completed his part yet and I hope that he brings that this time,"

"No worry, Rin. I know Jimit. He's not gonna let you down," said Saber as she sat to the chair in front of Rin.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He's my best friend, I always know about him," stated Saber.

As they were talking about him, the owner of the name had already come. Jimit entered the class while he hanged his helmet on his hand.

"Morning all,"

"Morning," said Saber and Rin in unison.

"Here," Jimit handed over the assignment paper to Rin. "I worked that thing 'till late night, it took me forever to finish. And it's hard to miss the call from my 'fiancée' while worked on it,"

"Wow, thanks..." Rin put that paper aside. "By the way, what about our plan to manage school festival? The principal demanded us to organize it as soon as possible. It's kinda irritating if you want to know, the kids are always ask me when the school festival begin,"

"Alright..." He threw his bag and landed exactly in his chair. "No worries, we'll take care of that soon,"

"Hey," Saber said as she patted Jimit's back. "Don't forget to have rehearsal this week okay? I think we should book the studio. Remember the last time we practice, Jimit? We had to wander around the city, only to find empty studio just because Moy forgot to book the studio before,"

"Easy there, that would be Saturday right?" Jimit tried to convince her. "We still have five days left,"

"But as you can see, due to the school festival which is gonna be held in every school almost in the same time, many band would re-considered of booking the studio earlier before the festival starts," said Saber with doubt.

"Fine, fine," Jimit stood and exhaled his breath. "I'll do that, but not this morning, okay? Besides, I haven't done my math homework. Mr. Soichirou will hang me upside-down for I haven't done his homework,"

"Well, that's up to you, then. I just reminded you anyway,"

They were talking to each other until finally, the bell rang, and the class suddenly became the most crowded place in school as students came inside the class. Although they still had time to chat until the teacher came.

"Teacher! Please stand!!" yelled The Class Leader, followed by every students stood upon the teacher's arrival. The ever-killer-without-mercy-whatsoever teacher in school was Saber's first lesson. Miss Taiga, the English Teacher (pronunciation of 'Tiger' in Japanese, kinda perfect for her…).

"Good morning, Teacher,"

"Morning everybody," Said Miss Taiga nicely and raised her ruler. It looked more like a sword than a ruler did. "Now, before we're going to start the lesson, let's have a little test just for brainstorming shall we? Take out a piece of paper from your book, and write down the answer given in this sheet. And no CHEATING! You know the consequences of being a cheater, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am," the students replied as if they were kids in kindergarten. No one protested, though.

"Alright, shall we begin?"

The test was going smoothly. Miss Taiga walked around the class to bust up some cheaters who used every second as a chance to cheat. Well... she successfully got two of them and now their life depends on the kindness of Miss Taiga's heart, because the detention sometimes not so equal to the students who committed fault.

It was about half an hour before the test over, suddenly the door was forcedly opened. Every eye now looked upon the opener of the door.

"Oh God... finally," Shirou felt relieved as he entered the class. He thought the teacher hadn't come yet.

But that was a wrong decision...

"You're late again, Shirou Emiya,"

His steps stopped as someone tapped her feet in front of him continuously. From that point, Shirou knew that his thought was wrong.

"……" Shirou was speechless. He was facing with the most killer teacher at school. To make it even worse, her face looked very, very, angry and so pissed off. Even though, she was his so-called aunt after all.

"IT"S THE SIXTH TIME YOU LATE TO COME, ESPECIALLY IN MY CLASS YOU MORON!!!" screamed Miss Taiga. Her scream could be compared with the roar of a tiger soaring to the jungle, ready to chase its prey. "HOW DARE YOU COME THIS LATE WHILE THERE'S TEST GOING ON!!"

"Er… I can explain that, but miss…"

"NO BUTS! Get out from my class right now!!"

"Al, alright! I'll go, I'll go!" Shirou got out from class as he dodged a flying whiteboard eraser.

BLAM!

The class became quiet and the students looked at Miss Taiga with expressions of both amused and scared at the same time. But, when she turned around, her face suddenly changed to one-hundred-and-eighty degrees.

"Now, has anybody finished yet?" she said, added with smile.

_**Fuyuki City State High School, 12.45 PM…**_

"God… Fuji-nee really scared me out… at least, she let me to take the follow-up test…"

Shirou was depressed. It wasn't one of his lucky days, got up late, chased train before it departed, and got scolded by his aunt. He exhaled his breath while he walked back to the class using stairwell.

"Oh well, time to get some lunch to end this bad luck-ness…."

When Shirou opened the door class, someone was standing on the other side, also wanted to open the door.

"Oh…" Shirou said. His voice became stutter as he saw the person. It was Saber. "Ha, hi…"

"Oh, hi, Shirou,"

Without prior notice, there was a light blush painted on Shirou's cheeks.

From a long time ago, ever since he was in junior high, he had always admired this flaxen-haired girl. For him, nothing compared to her beautiful face and her gorgeous green eyes. His feelings towards her became worse this lately, sometimes he couldn't sleep, couldn't concentrate everytime Saber was around. Even Shirou had a feeling that they were meant to be together. However, he barely talked to her or even tried to be closer to her. When it came to girl's problem, Shirou was so lacked of experiences.

_My God! She's standing before me now! What should I do, what should I talk with her?!! Oh God, Help me!!!_

"Shirou?"

"Uh… oh? Yes??" that voice made him back to reality. He was thinking something but that interruption ruined his train of thoughts.

"Would you mind to… um, step aside? I need to go out," said Saber with her hand sign posting.

"Oh? Oh yeah, no! Um I mean, yes, sure… okay…"

Well… it was always like that. Shirou, again, lost his opportunity to talk to her. He always let that chance slipped away between his grasp because of his nervousness. A chance to talk to her, a chance to get closer with her. And Shirou could only see Saber walked away before her back disappeared in the alley.

"You failed to talk again with her, didn't you?"

Shirou turned his head to see who was talking to him. Jimit had just arrived from cafeteria; anyone could say that, it could be seen by a sauce stain from his shirt. Judging from his behaviour, seems like Jimit had seen him with Saber before he decided to approach Shirou. He couldn't help anything but smiled just to hold his laugh not to burst.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Shirou more look like, demanding.

"No, no… nothing at all," Jimit tried to hide away his emotion. "Anyway, ehm… I see that you've been chasing her for almost three years. But why don't try to make a move?"

"I've tried. But believe me, it's harder than its look," Shirou looked more depressed than before, knowing his chance was as same as finding a needle in the stack of straws. "Especially, when you try to speak to a girl who you really like the most,"

"Oh, come on, I believe that's not that difficult. In my case, if I were you,it's not too hard to talk to a girl like her," said Jimit a little bit arrogant with his eyebrow lifted for a bit. "It just the same as turning baby's palm,"

"Yeah, that would happen if I were **you**, Mr. President, thank you very much," replied Shirou sarcastically. "Listen, she's not like your girlfriend. You know she's one of the most popular students in this school and meanwhile, your girlfriend isn't on the count, okay?"

"Who said that my girl isn't popular in school? As you know yesterday, she got gold medal for Physics Olympics in National Competition!" Jimit told him with higher pitch in every word. "Every teacher in this school knows her!"

"Not that kind of popular, I mean, popular in friends and can hang out anywhere she likes, make friends anywhere she likes to," stated Shirou. "Maybe every boy in this school is lined up trying to be his boyfriend. Trust me; I've lost a hundred steps away, man,"

"No, you're not," Jimit shook his head, trying to convince his miserable friend. "Kick away your gloomy face, pal! My trust-worthy informant said, she rejected all those boys, trust me. The road is still opened for you! Look, if you really like her maybe I can do you a favour,"

"A little help?"

"Well… you can say that in other way, but it still has the same meaning, though" Jimit said as he took Shirou inside the class. They looked like secret agents tried to conduct a very special operation. "Err… as The Class President, I'm arranging about the School Festival this week with Rin. There would be a lot of shows and stands; perhaps there would be a stage too. Boys and girls from other schools are coming to our festival and would join us watch the show. That could be perfect moment for you to get her attention… so I…"

"So… you're suggesting a date?" Shirou interrupted. "Get lost man; she doesn't even know me. I'm nobody to her,"

"So, I'll give you this book," Jimit continued as if Shirou had never said anything. He took out something from his bag and gave it to Shirou. "This is, a very very useful book.I know you don't want to do this, but sometimes in our life we should play dirty if the life is getting your nerves out, punching you in the gust or even kicking you in the ass,"

As Shirou stared at the title, the combination of surprise, shocked, and unbelievable expression, painted in his face.

"_Ten Easy Ways to Approach a Girl?" _Shirou put that book away. "Oh come on, pal! Do you really believe in this book?!"

"At least you listen to me after I finish my line, mate. In this book, you'll find many brilliant ways to get Saber's attention. You said before, you were not confidence enough to talk with her, well… this book will help you build your self-esteem and be grown ups! I've succeeded in getting Steffi's attention and become mine, so please don't put a single doubt on this thing. And… err…" Jimit looked at the date on his watch. "You got six days before the festival starts,"

Shirou became quiet, he was in deep thought. In his thought, he was always honest in his life, never cheat anything includes in the test. He never wanted to use dirty ways to achieve something. He'd rather be like that 'because he knew, doing dirty ways would never change anything. It was one of the main reasons why his marks always like hell.

On second thought, maybe there was exception for this…

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Shirou raised his eyebrow, didn't sure this plan would work.

"Depends on the situation and the person itself, not always work," Jimit stood up from his chair and smiled. "Best for you, pal,"

Jimit walked outside the door and left Shirou alone. Being torn by willing not to take that book and wanted to be closer with Saber left Shirou with confusing situation. He always believed what his father believed, to be honest and be respectful, and then came out as a champion. In the other side, his feelings upon Saber had reached critical point. He wanted her to be his, but as usual, he did nothing. So, this would be a perfect chance to get Saber's attention with help from this book. However, something inside his mind told him this wasn't gonna be so easy.

"…I got a bad feeling about this…"

_**Fuyuki City State High School, 2.45 PM **_

It was just about a minute away before the bell final rang, and the students already got pumped up with excitement. By seconds passed by, their minds had already gone somewhere else. They didn't pay attention to the teacher who still in loyalty, teaching them with patience. Some of them even slept, playing with his friend, or sent message via paper-plane (Err… if you get what I mean). As the professor-look-alike teacher finished wrote last word in white board, he turned around and faced his students.

"Then kids, don't forget to do exercise on page…"

_And…_

KRINGGG!!!

"YEAH! FINALLY WE'RE GOING HOME!!!" the crowded students suddenly jumped out from their chair and tried to get through the small door.

"Wait a minute, kids! Don't forget to AHHH!!!" the helpless teacher tried to block the students away from letting them get through. But his effort didn't work; instead he got crushed by students' crowd. Better not to write it down the details, not a very pleasant picture, though .

While those students tried to achieve their 'liberty', meanwhile, Saber was cleaning up her table and put her books inside her bag. It was another day-end in the school, time to go home and got some rest.

"Saber,"

There was a call; Steffi was waiting for her from outside.

The One of a kind, Steffi, the most brilliant girl ever be in school, was a person with long straight black hair and beautiful white skin, a little bit looked like a combination of Chinese and Japanese girl. She was Saber's best friend since first grade. There was something different 'bout her, She wore a tight uniform, not a typical of someone who really smart like wore loose uniform, glasses, and brought books everywhere (that's typical of a nerd, actually…). Well… she had been a nerd before she decided to have relationship with Jimit. It changed all her appearance from white to black. But in spite of her looks, she was still the smartest student in school.

"Oh, hi Steffi," Saber said as she walked to the door. "Is there something?"

"Yes, um… I was wondering if you want accompany me to buy some present for, you know…" said Steffi. "Could you?"

"Err…" Saber was thinking of the answer. She didn't have anything to do this evening, anyway. Perhaps a little hang out for a while would make her mind away from all those horrible Physics formulas. "I don't know, but why is this so sudden?"

"It's because… I've just remembered about Jimit's birthday three days from today, so I asked all my friends. But they said they couldn't go and… Oh hi, dear,"

Jimit approached the girls. He smiled before planted a light kiss in Steffi's lips. That's enough to make Saber had a light blush on the scene.

"Don't forget 'our' discussion today, okay?" he hugged Steffi as he kissed her again, pushed her to the wall.

Steffi nodded as Jimit's hand playing with her hair. "Yes… I'll try. By the way, are you going to be alright by yourself?"

"Sure… wait for me tonight, okay?" Jimit touched Steffi's cheek. "I'll be there,"

After Jimit left, the girls seemed had an awkward silence for a while, regarding what happened before.

"Does he always do that in front of people?" asked Saber.

"Um… not always like that… only sometimes. Sometimes he does 'something' more when we're alone," Steffi answered as if it was normal for teenagers.

"WHAT?! You mean that you guys have already 'done' that?!" Saber shocked. She couldn't believe what she heard. It was impossible that an innocent girl like Steffi already have… ah, you know what she meant (use your imagination for this ). It made another note for Saber that Jimit wasn't really that 'calm'. "So… You let him…"

Steffi giggled when she read Saber's expression. "No… of course not. Not exactly what you think, Saber. We haven't done that, that's beyond our limitations. What we do just kissing, hugging as we try to be closer. Anyway, in the two and a half years of our relationship, we've never been engaged in sexual intercourse yet. I loved him so much and I know he does the same, that's the reason why we don't 'do' that. Perhaps now, I'm not ready but if we're still together for years in the future, I'd let him do that to me…"

"Okay, okay, stop… I got the picture. Oh God…" Saber couldn't stand to hear much longer. She couldn't imagine what Jimit had done to Steffi for changing her like this, needed higher imagination skills. "Alright, snap out of it. Let's just back to our conversation before. So… the conclusion is: you need a friend to find birthday present, right?"

"Yes, that's right!" Steffi sounded so delighted. "Then, are you coming? Please… I beg you,"

"Err… I don't know, because…" She couldn't help herself when she saw Steffi begging like that. "Fine, I'm coming. But don't be too long okay? I need to go home and hit the sack…" answered Saber finally.

After that, without any further ado, the pair made their way to Junction Market. It took them about a half an hour to reach the place. Along the way, the two chatted to get rid the boredom caused by the journey to get to the place.

"I heard you will be performing on the stage in this year's festival," started Steffi. "That's nice,"

"Well… thank you. It was Rin who advised the school principle to have stage this year," smiled Saber, she was definitely proud to say that. "Finally I got a chance to show our three months efforts of making songs. I will have chance to show to the students and people who will be crowding the festival,"

"Have you found someone to go together, later?"

"You suggested a boyfriend?" Saber asked back. "Forget it. I still want to be alone now. Besides, that's not what I concern right now,"

"That's typical of you…" said Steffi. " And… do you ever feel lonely by that?"

"No, I never," answered Saber with confident look. "As long as I have guitar in my hand, I never feel lonely, I hope not a bit,"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: **It's done! Wew! I'm kinda stuck with my idea lately, that's why the ending wasn't that good (I'm really sorry… TT). I've tried to listen to the music (By the way, _Glamorous Sky _by Mika Nakashima was rock! Of course, it's because the song was arranged and composed by Hyde-sama, my sis told me ), watched my favourite movies but no idea came to my head, and possibly I should go out somewhere else, refreshing. And I know it looks like OC centric here, but I promise to make improvement on the story. Next stop, will be Rin Archer Pairing, if you got brilliant ideas about the story, please let me know by giving me reviews, okay?


	2. When Eve Meets Adam

**+School Festival+**

By: MechanicAngelSilver

_A Fate/Stay Night Fan fiction Story._

_**# Disclaimer: **_

**Moy:** "Hey, author! When will you write story about me?? Almost all characters have showed up except me!"

**Illya:** "Me too! When will you write about us??"

**AngelSeperated2007 (mumbled): **"Kids…"

**Illya (intimidate, stared at author with fiercing look): **"I heard that… Berserker…"

**AngelSeperated2007 (scared, taking few steps away from Berserker):** "D, Don't worry about that, I'll write about you guys soon. Be patience, okay? And err… I have some problems here, can't read the disclaimer. Archer, would you mind to…"

**Archer (sarcasm):** "You're not even my master…why should I…"

**Saber (interrupted):** "Hey Archer, that's rude! He may not be our Creator, but he is 'The Author' of this story, get some respect for him. Alright, here, let me do that: _AngelSeperated2007 do not own Fate Stay Night and its characters -which is us- nor he use it for commercial purpose,"_

_**# Characters Introduction:**_

**+Main Characters+**

**Shirou Emiya :** a 16 years old boy, good looking but clumsy.

**Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon : **a pretty, but not too feminism girl (that's why she was called Saber). A Lead Vocalist #2 in her band.

**Jimit Way : **A British, The Class President of Fuyuki State High School. He's very talented bass player in Saber's band.

**Rin Tosaka : **Vice Class President of Fuyuki State High School, a strict girl. Has a huge crush on Archer.

**Archer : **Sakura's Archery coach in the school.

**Ilyasviel von Eiznbern : **Shirou's step sister.

**Steffi Michelle : **Jimit's girlfriend, the most smartest student in the region.

**+Minor Characters+**

**Miss Taiga Fujimura : **English Teacher in Shirou's school.

**Moy : **Drummer in Saber's band. Lively person.

**Sakura : **Shirou's friend and Rin's younger sister. She frequently comes and helps Shirou to do house chores.

**Paul : **College Student and Student Wannabe, not too much appear, though :)…

**Ronald : **Lead Vocalist #1

**Fredy and Chokey : **Lead and Rhythm Guitarists

* * *

**+Chapter 2+**

**When Eve meets Adam…**

_**Archery Dojo (Five days before school festival), 11.45 PM…**_

Another school break in Fuyuki City State High School as many students made their way to cafeteria. The situation looked nice to take a load off and having a rest for a while before going to great battle royal with Physics and Chemistry's formulas. The Cafeteria had never been this crowded. The staff faculty seemed so busy serving students with free meals. Because it was free meal for that day, it made the students' queue was getting long, and longer. In fact, many students became starving because of lined up in the endless queue. As the result, most of the students had already got on their nerves.

"Move up, will you?!" yelled one of students.

"Come on, faster a little bit! I'm dying right here!!"

"Hey, dumbass!! You can't just bust up the line like that, get lost, loser!!"

Although it was a fine day, the situation was different in Archery Dojo. Led by most-handsome-guy-in-school-and-ever-sarcastic-never-smile-whatsoever Archer, he made some of the students still practiced in the dojo, even in school break time. Unlike many students, he put the priority of the club above anything else in this world, regarding his school had achieved many gold medals in various competitions. He was a serious man, fine build, and not too kind person. However, most of the girls still crazy on him despite his attitude. That was the reason why most of the archery club members were girls.

"Alright, one more time, then you can have a break. Concentrate on the target, do not let your vision away, and keep focus," He crossed his arms and instructed his 'apprentices' to shoot at wooden targets. "Ready? Shoot!"

A couple swing shots and the arrows struck hard the wooden target with its characteristic sounds. From many efforts, few hit the target but many missed. This revelation made Archer shook his head. He wondered why those who couldn't even hold a bow wanted to enter this club. Perhaps he should make qualifications to those who want to join.

"To be honest… it's not too good," Archer pulled out an arrow from his beloved broken vase. He just got that yesterday from an expensive store and it made him had to do some cleaning job. "But we'll try again later. You guys can dismiss,"

As the most students went, Sakura still in her place. She still practiced with her bow and didn't care if she was the only students there.

"You can dismiss too, Sakura," told Archer, cleaning up the broken pieces of his vase. "I know we were given responsibility to win in archery competition, but try not to push yourself so hard,"

"I know, Archer-Senpai," said Sakura with smile, although Archer didn't smile back. "But this is the only thing to make my mind focus. I can't stand to let my concentration away with going to the cafeteria, having some snacks or something else,"

"Alright then, suit yourself," Archer said as he left. "I'm in cafeteria if you need me,"

"Archer-Senpai,"

"What?" Archer turned his head.

"Sorry for the vase…"

Archer smiled a bit and waved his hand. "Never mind, it was a gift after all…"

Meanwhile, Rin Tosaka sat in her chair and worked on her assignment. Her red eyes indicated that she was extremely under stressed condition when no one would ever want to feel it. Her friends were only paper, ruler, pen, coloured marker, paper stack and dictionaries. Nobody dared enough to talk to her as she would yell to the talker loud enough to make stainless glass break (or perhaps breaking the sound membrane could be much worse).

"If I were you, I'd have a break first," Saber took a seat beside her, brought some biscuits and a plastic cup of tea. "You know, that paper piles really freaked me out. I bet you wouldn't be able to finish it here,"

"No… I'm sure I'll be able to…" Tosaka insisted. "It needs to give to the principal and the coordinator of school festival…"

"Yes, I know you must give letters to principal and coordinators of the festival but, does it have to be this much?" Saber took some paper from the pile; the pile had the same height of a small mountain. "Rin, you've been working too hard and I'm sure you didn't sleep last night,"

"Well, not really… I took a nap, actually," Tosaka rubbed her eyes, "For an hour… and then I woke up in four and studied again for Mid-Semester Tests…"

"Only an hour?! Geez… Are you gonna kill yourself?" Saber took Tosaka's pen away from her. At the moment, Tosaka wanted to argue but it was interrupted by Saber. "Loosen up a bit, okay? I'll help you. You need to get some meal in cafeteria, and let me help you,"

"Alright… but don't screw up… just give the check marks…" said Tosaka. She stood and tidied her hair up. "I'm going…"

Tosaka made her way to cafeteria, to downstairs near the tenth grade class. As we knew before, the cafeteria was still full with a bunch of students who desperate to get meal. It practically made her to change her mind. With many stands offering foods and in the end, Tosaka decided to buy some light snacks and a glass of cold chocolate which its stand had shorter student's queue. Fifteen minutes passed and finally Tosaka got her orders.

"At last…" Tosaka sighed. She took a sip in her cold chocolate; feeling a cool sensation crawled over her body. "Relieving… well, it's time to get to work again…"

She walked out from cafeteria. While she was walking, she didn't see there was a person coming from her right side. Unfortunately, so did that person. To make things even worse, that person also brought some foods and drinks.

And the result was predictable…

They crashed… and collided… and fell

Foods and drinks flew everywhere, causing panic to both of them.

"Ouch…" Tosaka rubbed her forehead, stars were flying around. She definitely would give that person a lesson. "Hey, moron! Watch your…"

"Oh, sorry…" that person, who actually was Archer, grabbed Tosaka's arm and helped her to get up.

"Get your hands off me, you pervert!"

Tosaka was just about to deliver Archer a punch, but it stopped when their eyes met. The reason was unknown to Tosaka for not to do that, she was hypnotized by magnificent Archer's eyes. They got their eyes gazed each other, maybe for about ten minutes.

And it was too short for those to get know each other… especially Rin, she had flown away from reality.

"You alright?" Archer looked at her, confused.

"Me…?" Tosaka said that word while she still flying in the sky. Her heartbeat somehow got twice as her normal heartbeat usually did. "I'm...Fine…"

"Glad..." Archer took his jacket. "I'm sorry; I didn't see you walking,"

"Uh... that's okay. It was my fault after all," Tosaka smiled. She tried to move her eyes, a light blush on her cheeks made her did that. "Oh... I've never seen you before... are you new here? An exchange student?"

"No, only last year," said Archer. "I got here last year..."

"Oh really? From where?"

"Abroad, from Germany..."

"Wow..." she grinned. "It must be cold there..."

"Sure is..."

They both laughed, (well at least Archer just smirked, not laughed) at the statement. They were inside the silenceness for a while until Archer said. "Err… I need to go, thanks for the chat,"

"Wait,"

"Huh?"

"I haven't known your name yet," said Tosaka. "Perhaps if we meet again, I don't know what to call you. I'm Rin Tosaka, but you can call me Rin,"

"It's Archer," said Archer with monotonous tone.

"Alright… nice to see you Archer!" Rin offered a handshake before they left. "See you later!"

Archer looked at Tosaka confusedly when that raven haired girl returned to her class. He also walked back to dojo after Tosaka's back couldn't be seen in the corner. Tosaka walked so lightly with her heart on the rose of happiness, even she couldn't see garbage can in front of her ("Aww!!! Sorry!"). Once she got back to class, she still smiled by herself.

It made everyone thought that Tosaka had lost her mind because of her assignments…

"It must be any good news, if you're smiling," Saber gave comment to her friend. She threw the last paper she had checked mark to the paper stack. "What is it?"

"You won't believe what I'll say…" Tosaka grinned. She couldn't wait to tell this to friend next to her. "Guess what? I've met a handsome boy on Cafeteria!"

"Oh yeah…" Saber's mood suddenly changed and looked not so interested. But she pretended to be interested. "Right…"

"Ow… the air is getting heavy…" Tosaka quickly got what Saber meant by her words before. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't ask 'what's wrong' after you got two boys confessed their feelings towards you twice in a row! Just now!" Saber threw the pencil she held in her hand and hit a nerd behind her ("Ouch! Watch it!"). "Gosh… what happen with all boys in this school…?"

"Relax, Saber… I know how you feel but I think you should be proud to yourself that there's someone out there who likes you," said Tosaka, comforting her. "I mean, I'm not as lucky as you are. No one has ever confessed their feelings to me,"

"You might want to have someone out there to do that, at first. But trust me, it's better to have no one," Saber took a sip in her tea. "You'll sick of that…"

"Well… that's your consequences of being popular…" Tosaka thought of changing the topics, but it was kinda interesting for her as she looked upon Saber's face. It was so cute.

"I never asked to be famous!" protested Saber. "It was because I got along and went out with stupid Gilgamesh…"

"Gilgamesh?! Our most famous and handsome captain of School Football Team?" Tosaka was shocked. "But… since when?"

"Where the hell have you been? The moon?" said Saber metaphorically; she, obviously, was still in bad mood. "When we were in eleventh grade, he had crush on me and try to get approach me -you know that I wasn't like this before, I was naïve and stupid-. But thank God I broke up with him; he's such a jerk moronic asshole. He acted nice to me everytime I was around. But he did something behind me. When I realized I was fooled, it was too late,"

"He cheated you?" asked Tosaka.

"Yeah… he did that. With tenth grader," Saber sighed. "I knew it, and broke up our relationship. The end, happy ending. If only I had known it earlier… yeah I knew that he always flirted with too many girls. And now I broke him up while the entire boys on school have known and try to get me as if I was a brand new toy for them…"

"Wow… that's _a story_," Tosaka drunk her cold chocolate milk. "Regardless your relationship with him was over, it means that you're single right now, do you have someone to go with in School Festival? This event will be held 'till night. The best part is there would be beautiful fireworks display. Spend it with someone who you cherish might be the best night you ever spend with,"

"No," Saber turned her head and stared to the blue sky. She sensed something extraordinary would happen in this year's School Festival. "I don't know…"

* * *

_**Emiya Mansion, 6.09 PM**_

"Shirou!" Miss Taiga yelled from living room. "Someone's knocking on the door! Get it for me please!"

"I'm busy!" replied Shirou form his room, pretended to read. Well, he was reading a book. A book that Jimit had given him a couple days ago. "I'm doing my homework! Let's see… tactics… learn how to make her notice you… in phone conversation…"

"I know you don't have any homework for today! Even if you did, you would never do it. Now get the damn door!" Miss Taiga yelled again.

"Alright..."

Shirou got up from his chair and proceeded to the door. The guest kept banging on the door continuously, as if there was no one in the house. "Alright, alright, I'm coming! Don't keep banging like that, I just fixed that damn door!" Shirou reached the door and opened it. Before he could see who the guest was, that person suddenly jumped into Shirou.

"Onii-chan!!"

"Il...ya!!" Shirou who wasn't ready for sudden attack, got pushed and fell in the floor with a little nine-years old girl. "Ouch..."

"It's good to see you again, onii-chan!" the girl smiled. "I brought something for you,"

Illyasviel, the little noble albino girl who also Shirou's step little sister. She had white hair and ruby eyes which didn't have any similarities to Shirou. In fact, Illya's father was Shirou's. It happened because Kiritsugu Emiya got married with Illya's after his first wife, which is Shirou's mom, died because of car accident ten years ago. To bury his sadness, the tormented heart, and painful agony caused by the death of his beloved wife, Kiritsugu went to Germany for working assignment and left Shirou alone in Japan. Before he went, he asked Miss Fujimura to take care of his son. Later, Miss Fujimura took Sakura to go along with her to accompany Shirou.

While in Germany, he met his co-worker, Irisviel Eiznbern who would turn out to be Illya's mom and fell in love at each other. It only took them five month before they got married. The marriage blessed them with one daughter and decided to give her name Ilyasviel Emiya Von Eiznbern. But then, Kiritsugu felt guilty of leaving Shirou alone in Japan. Meanwhile, Shirou understood the reason his dad did that, but as long as his father happy with that, it was okay for Shirou. Besides, living alone in Fuyuki city had its own advantages.

However, it wasn't like everyday his little sister visited him.

"Wow thanks," Shirou took the gift from Illya. "Are you... alone, Illya?"

Illya nodded. "It's my school vacation now. And I got bored because dad always worked all day long. He doesn't even offer me to go somewhere else,"

"Did Dad know you here?" asked Shirou.

"No," Illya shook and grinned. "I left without saying anything. I' m sure dad would understand. So Onii-chan, can I stay here?"

"Well... I don't know..." Shirou scratched his hair, didn't know if accepting Illya would be a great idea. While Illya gave him an innocent puppy dog eyes. "Let's just talk inside,"

"Senpai?" Sakura walked approach Shirou, She was looking for Shirou. "Is there someone outside?"

"Hi Sakura!" greeted Illya as her hand waving at Sakura.

"Oh, Illya?!" Sakura was surprised to see her. "Wow… what a surprise! Did you just arrive here? Oh Gosh… Please come inside. Shirou, would you mind to take Illya's bags?"

Shirou sighed while Sakura was escorting Illya to go inside. Bringing Illya to his house would create another catastrophe, because he knew that her sister never got along well with Fuji-nee. They always clashed whenever and wherever they met, made them some kind of archenemy. And sometimes Shirou had to separate them if their fighting became involved with throwing household, TV, and even Shirou's most cherished and valuable laptop. Every time they fought, Shirou was always their victim of the endless battle.

And what he had just thought of became reality…

"WHAT?!! LETTING THIS BRAT STAY HERE?!! No Shirou! I disagree!! TOTALLY DISAGREE!!" Miss Taiga screamed when she knew Illya would stay in the same house with her, even though it was evening.

"But Fuji-nee…" Shirou tried to explain, but Illya cut his line.

"Hold on Shirou. Brat?! Who do you mean by brat, 'obaaaa-san'??" Illya mocked her.

"You called me what??"

"Obaaa-san!" Said Illya with sing-a-song tune complete with little girl's dance move. It was very insulting, obviously. "Obaaa-san, Obaaa-san,"

"Why you… little! You'll pay for that!!" Miss Taiga jumped from her chair and chased Illya around the house, destruction was made along the way. Shirou just shook her head and gave Sakura a desperate look.

"I'm sure that they can get along, am I right, Senpai?" Sakura giggled as she read Shirou's expression. It was an in-understandable expression, which Shirou never showed to anyone before.

"Yeah… whatever…" Shirou sat again and had a sip with his warm tea. His hand was holding a cup but his mind was somewhere else that time. "Sakura…"

"Yes, Senpai?"

"Have you ever… fallen in love before?" Shirou asked her.

"Y, yes… N, no, I mean… no, I haven't…" Sakura suddenly got redden, yet she tried to hide it. The blue haired girl never expected Shirou would ask such question. "Why?"

"No… not at all. Just asking," Shirou grinned. He noticed that Sakura was so hilarious when she acted nervous. "Don't take it seriously,"

"I'm not taking it seriously, but… it must be a great to have that kind of feeling," Sakura looked upon him. "Are you falling in love with someone, Senpai?"

This time, it was Shirou's turn to be nervous. He acted weird, tried to answer that simple yet so hard to said question. He continuously scratched his hair, a note which he was struggling to answer. "Well… uh… you see that… actually… yes…"

"Really? That's great!" Sakura began to be excited. She immediately moved her position and sat beside Shirou. "With who?"

"A girl…" Shirou blushed a little bit. "A very special one… I've been chasing her since in the beginning of term in tenth grade…"

_**Flashback…**_

_The bell in Fuyuki City State High School had just rung; another boring day at school had just begun especially for those who think that school was stinks. For Shirou, his holy crusade against time and teacher had started. He needed to survive 'til fifteen-hundred-hours and then he could go home free. Nothing was exciting for Shirou in school. Instead, he found himself caged in this living-hell-yet-we-called-it-school. The lessons were so tight, the teacher always strict like devil from the bottom of hell, and sometimes he received bullying matters from his friends. Regarding that, he always wondered if there would be something exciting and made him always wanted to stay at school._

_And the first lesson (which was Shirou really oh-so-hate), was mathematics. He hadn't done his homework, so he decided to copy it from his friend. Soon, he began to write and got drowned by himself._

"_Alright class, listen up!" the teacher clapped his hand to get students' attention. "Today, before we start the lesson, we got ourselves a new friend. I want to introduce you to someone. Miss Pendragon, please come inside,"_

_A girl with high school uniform stepped inside. The moment she entered, was the moment of eyes watching her very closely. A beautiful girl with green emerald eyes and long flaxen braided hair stood in front of the class. Everyone examined her with amusing eyes and curiosity. Yet, Shirou didn't notice her like the others did, too many numbers for him to copy._

"_This is Arturia Pendragon," the teacher wrote her name on whiteboard in katakana form. "She is an exchange student and has just moved from her school in Ireland, Britain and got here yesterday. Because she's new in this class, please be friendly to her. And you can take a seat beside Shirou,"_

_Arturia walked to the back of the class, put her bag in the table and sat on her chair. After that, the math teacher knocked the table twice with his ruler. "Ok class, it's time to get back to the lesson, pay attention right now 'cause this is very important for final exam if you succeed to get to higher grade, though. And boys, I know she's pretty, but please for now, concentrate. You can get know each other after the homeroom is over,"_

_Everyone laughed. Shortly after that, the usual situation in class began. The teacher started to instruct students to open certain pages. Arturia looked puzzled, seems like she didn't bring the math book._

"_Excuse me…" Arturia said to the person next to her, which is Shirou. "Do you mind if I borrow your math book?"_

"_Oh sure…" Shirou passed his book without looking to the person. However, when Arturia's hand grabbed the book, finally his eyes caught Arturia's…_

_He thought he was in another dimension…_

_Actually he was…_

_Shirou was frozen for some time. He could not do anything but his eyes locked at maiden's eyes very tightly. He hadn't seen such an angelic face like Arturia's. In fact, never in his life. He was surrounded by beautiful girls with their faces, sometimes. But nothing likes hers…_

_She was… 'One of A Kind'…_

"_Um… sorry," Arturia said. "Are you lending me this book or not?"_

_Shirou quickly letting go his hand. What an embarrassing moment as his face got redden. "Oh… s, sure. You can use it… that's okay…"_

"_Thanks…" she smiled. Her gentle voice was nothing to compare with. Shirou felt so numb and he couldn't control the redness of his face. Was it was a sign of love?_

"_Y, you're welcome…"_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Yeah… that's right," Shirou managed himself after got a glimpse of his flashback. "But I was kinda shocked, when I found out that Gilgamesh also had crush on her and take few steps away form me before I could confess my feeling to her. Compared to me, he was more handsome than I was…"

"But they broke out this year… have you heard that, Senpai?" said Sakura, she encouraged him. "Now it's your chance to get her!"

"I know… at least I'm trying right now…" Shirou sighed. "Well… enough about me. What about you?"

"Actually… I have someone… no, not someone. There are some people who I'm in love with…"

"Wow, that's many…" Shirou raised his eyebrow. "That's too many to divide your heart with. Who are they?"

"One of them is you, Senpai," Sakura smiled, made Shirou to give undefined expression.

"Huh? Me?"

"And of course, not only you," Sakura chuckled. "I love Fuji-nee, my step brother Shinji, my grandpa, my sister Rin, and everyone I know also include. I've been considered you all as my family. Is it true that family should love each other, right?"

"Oh… yeah…" Shirou took another sip. "That's right…"

"By the way, senpai…" Sakura worried. She looked at surrounding, everything from electronic things, household to furniture were broken badly by Miss Taiga and Illya who had been chasing around. "I wonder when Fuji-nee and Illya stop chasing around… will they?"

"…I don't know," Shirou sighed. "Just let them do whatever they want until they're satisfied and tired of it. Hate to tell you that; bringing Illya to this house while Fuji-nee is around, would not be a best choice…"

* * *

_**Archery Dojo (four days before School Festival), 06.30 AM…**_

The sun had yet completely risen from east horizon and there was a sign of life in this hour. It wasn't even school hour yet, but Archer was already practicing with his bow. He wasn't a typical of diligent student, nor was he the smartest one. However, when it came to competition, he would give anything for that. Even go to school very early in the morning to practice. In short, he would do anything necessary, even skipping lessons to have practice.

After he opened the door, he had the target range and his bow prepared. Then, he took position… he stretched the bow with its arrow.

Archer was about to shoot, but a sound from behind distracted his attention and made his shot missed, nearly hit the glass.

"I thought there was nobody at school… but there _was_…" it was Tosaka. "What are you doing here? Practicing?"

"Yes, it's that bothering you?" asked Archer sarcastically and took the shooting position again. "Now, if you don't mind, would you leave this room? I need to concentrate… your distortion voice would destroy my mind apart…"

"Ow… that's rude," Tosaka commented as she walked inside. She put her bag next to Archer's. "I just got here. My class is still locked and the school faculty hasn't had it open. I don't know where to go while I'm waiting. You don't mind, do you?"

"Suit yourself then. But please don't screw up, okay?"

Tosaka examined her surroundings before going in; she'd never been to Archery Dojo before. It was a very Japanese room style, complete with _wabaki _provided. She ought to put off her shoes and use wabaki instead. The room looked clean enough and there were wooden plates on the wall with the name of members of Archery dojo carved on it.

"What a nice room of you…" Tosaka smiled as she sat on. "It's very clean and neat. Can't find any dust or dirty mud,"

"Don't thank me, thank to the juniors who always do cleaning up,"

"Is… that some kind of obligations?"

"No. it's a rule. Those who recently entered this club are called juniors. And what juniors do, is practice and cleaning up after that. Those who feel that can't follow the rules, including this one, may freely go out from this club. I was like that too when the first time I entered this club," explained Archer. "They do not complain and they have no problems with that either,"

"Wow… can't imagine you do all those works when you were junior…" Tosaka tried to imagine. But it didn't succeed however.

"Better not…"

For the next minutes, Tosaka accompanied Archer to practice (which was Archer don't really want to). They seemed could get along pretty well. They were chatting for some time with various topics and got a little bit closer to each other.

"There are no differences with study in here and in Germany," this time, they talked about Archer's days when he was still in Germany. "I had to get up at seven, do much homework, and went back home at three. The teachers were strict too, and the lessons were difficult to follow -which I really hate-. But at least, we didn't have to pay monthly for school, only for foods in cafeteria. Oh yeah… in some school, the bullying was much more intense to freshmen though. Also, no student had special rights in school, they were treated equally. Maybe the only difference was, we didn't need to wear uniform to go to school,"

"Oh…" Tosaka just nodded hearing that. "You said that, bullying was much intense than here. What happened with your hair? Was that the result of bullying? They threw you a bucket full of wall paint?"

"This?" Archer touched his pure white hair. "No, it wasn't. It was accident in chemistry lab. One of my friends unintentionally poured the chemical substance on my hair. It turned my hair from blonde to white and the doctor said, it couldn't be reversible,"

"Oh really? Was it hurt?"

"Yes… and it was pain whenever I got to bath. I needed to cover my hair. But luckily, it doesn't feel much hurt now,"

"That must be hard times for you…"

"Not really, though… I'm getting used to it,"

Silence arose for a while, thinking of what they should talk next and Archer started to shoot his wooden target again.

"Archer…" said Tosaka suddenly.

"Huh?" Archer released his arrow, and hit perfectly without a miss.

"Are you always like this? Being cold to others and never care about somebody's problem even sometimes that's related to yours," asked Tosaka. "Forgive me to ask such question, but… didn't you feel lonely by doing so?"

"What do you care?" answered Archer, another shot to the middle. "Either what I feel or what I do to others is none of your business. You don't have right to interfere someone's personal feeling,"

"Well, I do care!" Tosaka stood up. But then she realized, it wasn't necessary to insist like that. "I mean…"

A light blush painted in her cheeks, silence awkward began to spread in the air for a while. In response, Archer just grinned.

"You're such a funny girl," said Archer. "Sorry Rin, but that's un-answerable,"

"I knew you would say that…" Tosaka sighed. She got back on her seat. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"That's fine…" said Archer, he setting down his bow. "But… do you wish want to know, Rin?"

"Well… actually, even if you don't tell me, it's alright…" she hissed back. "I don't mind,"

"Perhaps…" Archer began to talk, he let his eyes stared outside the Dojo and let his small smile to be seen. "Some other time, I'll tell you…"

The bell finally rang and the sun had risen high. They realized that their time of chatting was over. It was time for them to get to their class and start studying. Archer walked to clean up his mess before going to his class. But before he could do that, Tosaka asked something.

"Archer…"

"Yes?" He turned his head.

"Do you mind if I come to Archery Dojo again?" asked her.

"What for?" asked Archer back. He didn't know the reason, yet it was obvious .

"Well… I'm going to observe the Archery club for a while and let's see if I have any interest to join this club…" answered Tosaka as she grinned. "How about that?"

"………whatever. Just do whatever you want," stated Archer. He threw his last mess to the cupboard. "Then, if you join this club, whether you like it or not, you have to do the cleaning up,"

Hearing that, Tosaka just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll do that,"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**__**

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter two is done! Finally! Ouch… I hurt my back… need to get some rest… oh… By the way, I'm glad I could finish this before half past twelve in the night, maybe I should go to bed now but... the heck, the holiday has finally come! No one will complain if I stay late :). And, oh yeah… I must take a note here that I realized I wasn't that good at Rin and Archer pairing, but at least I've tried my best! Yeah!!! I'll update my story soon and I'll be back on Shirou Saber Pairings, so stay tuned!


	3. And There The Plan Goes

**+School Festival+**

By: MechanicAngelSilver

_A Fate/Stay Night Fan fiction Story._

_**# Disclaimer: **_

**AngelSeperated2007: **"Don't you guys have something to do rather than just sitting here… and Shirou. Would you stop messing around with my PS2??"

**Shirou (his eyes on the screen while his hand tapped the joystik): **"Why would I do that? Today is holiday, isn't it?"

**Saber (doing same thing but looked more excited): **"Today is Sunday. And… Aha! Yes!! I got you now! The same strategy can't fool me, Shirou! DIE!! EXCALIBUR!!"

**Shirou (disappointed): **"Arghh!! Darn it, this is my 23-times now!"

**Saber: **"That one makes it to 24. You owe me a treat, Shirou,"

**Illya (sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea): **"I agree with onii-san. I'm still a kid, I don't deserve to work on home chores. Beside, the host in this story is you, right? Remember the old saying: Guests are king? I think you're the one who 'should'… no, I mean 'should' is not the exact word… oh yeah, must! You must do all the chores,"

**AngelSeperated2007 (irritated): **"Ugh… yeah right. And I have to do the cleaning, washing and so on; it's that what you guys want to say?"

**Rin (reading): **"Yap, that's the bottom line,"

**AngelSeperated2007: **"And now you're defending them too, Rin? Fine… Archer… the disclaimer please…"

**Archer: **"Don't want to do that… that's not my…"

**AngelSeperated2007 (threatening, his eyes gave Archer cold-death-glare as if he had just returned from hell ): **"Yeah right, correct answer: don't want to do that… say it again or I'm not gonna write your part again. Perhaps I will make you _DEAD_ instead…"

**Archer (looked scared and sweating): **"gulp O, okay… e, ehm. _AngelSeperated2007 doesn't own the marvellous FSN and us nor he uses it for commercial purpose_… happy now?"

**AngelSeperated2007 (smirked): **"That's more like it… thanks,"

_**# Characters Introduction:**_

**+Main Characters+**

**Shirou Emiya :** a 16 years old boy, good looking but clumsy.

**Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon : **a pretty, but not too feminism girl (that's why she was called Saber). A Lead Vocalist #2 in her band.

**Jimit Way : **A British, The Class President of Fuyuki State High School. He's a very talented bass player in Saber's band.

**Rin Tosaka : **Vice Class President of Fuyuki State High School, a strict girl. Has a huge crush on Archer.

**Archer : **Sakura's Archery coach in the school.

**Illyasviel von Eiznbern : **Shirou's step sister.

**Steffi Michelle : **Jimit's girlfriend, the most smartest student in the region.

**+Minor Characters+**

**Miss Taiga Fujimura : **English Teacher in Shirou's school and also his aunt.

**Moy : **Drummer in Saber's band. Lively person.

**Sakura : **Shirou's friend and Rin's younger sister. She frequently comes and helps Shirou to do house chores.

**Paul :** College student and Manager wannabe, not too much appear, though :)…

**Ronald : **Lead Vocalist #1

**Fredy and Chokey : **Lead and Rhythm Guitarists

* * *

**+Chapter 3+**

**And there the plan goes…**

_**Fuyuki State High School (four days before School Festival), 3.54 PM**_

Most of students, especially after school, they usually went home with pleasure regarding there was nothing to do in the school except there was a club activity.

But there was something different that day. The school became busier than ever before, even no students had gone home. Jimit noticed this while he was walking around in the school's corridors.

"Everybody is seems so enthusiastic and curious upon the oncoming school festival," said Jimit. He was walking around the school. The corridor was full with hustle and bustle of students who walked around, bringing paper-colour, paint, paint-brushes, posters, wallpapers, and so on ("Sorry, out of the way please!"). "They even have already started the renovation of their class. I wonder what makes them like that…"

"Of course they are. This event is only held once in a year…" answered Steffi as she walked beside Jimit, bringing a large notebook. "It's a chance for them to show their creativities and to share their ideas. Has that ever crossed in your mind?"

"Yeah right… I never thought that far…" Jimit scratched his hair. "I just think how this event could go smoothly, that's all I think,"

"That's why… you should think from other's point of view. From someone's feeling…" said Steffi with monotonous tone, exasperated actually. Everyone who heard that could tell that Steffi was not in the good mood as if she was demanding something from his boyfriend.

"Huh…?"

It took a while for Jimit to get what Steffi meant.

"Wow, someone has gone mad…" Jimit finally understand. "Okay… no more excuses. It was… my mistake, I didn't come yesterday, I'm sorry. Got stuck in the traffic, didn't I tell you that?"

"I know, I know. But at least you should have called!" Steffi stopped walking; she was now looking through Jimit's eyes. Her eyes began to water. "You know how long should I wait for you there? Three hours! Alone! In the middle of rain! And I…"

"Shh… talk no more, okay honey?" he put his finger in Steffi's lips. "I admit it, it was my fault. I promise I will never do that again, I shall punish myself if I let myself again let you down and alone. So… what should I do to make you feel calm…?"

"…nothing. But," said Steffi. She gently removed Jimit's hand from her lips. Even though she was still angry, she smiled. "The only thing you can do… is…"

"Yes…?" Jimit moved his head closer. He attempted to kiss his girlfriend. "What is it?"

"Would you…" Steffi's voice became softer as Jimit came even closer. It was very excellent moment for Jimit, but… "Would you… take this to my class representative?"

"……oh," Jimit stopped his effort and froze, his flirting move didn't work. In the last minutes he thought she would accept his kiss with open heart. Steffi pushed him with notebook which Jimit should give it to her classmate. "Yeah… okay, then… if that's so…"

"Thanks. Now, I need to go to library, borrowing some books. The Semester Tests is getting closer honey, might be difficult unless you study right away," Steffi walked away and made her way to Library. Before she went, she turned her head and gave him a little smile. "See you later, my dear…"

After she was gone, Jimit shook his head.

"Yare, yare… she's still mad about that…" he sighed. "Well… I guess it's good for me if she's still smiling, though,"

A sudden ring tone from his cell phone attracted his attention. He quickly took his cell phone from his pocket. "Hai, Way's in the house… Oh it's you. What is it, Moy?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the school, while every student was busy decorating their class, Saber was in her class. She was sitting in her desk, working on her paper alone. There no other students in her class because they had gone to work (actually, there were some of them went to other places like cafeteria to have some time). Yet, she didn't work her school assignment. Instead, she was working on her new song project which she would give it to the rest of the members and asks their opinion. A piece of paper with many musical notes and a single blue pen were in front of her, waiting to be used. She continuously played her guitar, finding better pitches and tones for her song. As she did that, she wrote the lyrics along.

Saber closed her eyes and hummed. She tried to imagine the song inside her mind. Every single instrument on it…

"Still in the class doing nothing, aren't you?"

Tosaka walked inside, brought the empty paint bucket complete with its brush. Her clothes were full of colourful stain of the paints, no longer look like uniform but it was more like students who had been passed the final exam, celebrating in happiness and joy-ness by painting their clothes and uniform with paintbrush. "Better you help us than writing your song, will you? We shall need extra hands here. No boys is helping us and… darn it, Jimit doesn't even help our own class either! The hell with him, I'm gonna lecture him tomorrow,"

"I don't know, Rin…" Saber continued to write, picking on her guitar. "I must give this composition to other members. And it has to be done today..."

"Oh come on…" Tosaka pulled Saber out of her seat. "Just for a while and you can continue your work later, come on…"

"I can't… I'm sorry…" Saber resisted. "It's more vital than others now. I will have to perform in stage, you appointed me don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot…" Rin threw herself on the chair in front of Saber, she sighed. "Lucky you…"

"Don't be like that… I would gladly lend you a hand if I didn't do this work…" Saber comforted her. "Are you serious that there are no boys helping now?"

"Well… not really…" said Tosaka. "There's Emiya-kun who help us. He did everything from mopping the floor, re-painted the wall, re-arranged our corner stand; even put the posters on the wall. He helped us a lot and he was not like boys these days who always put all cleaning and renovation stuffs to girls,"

"Emiya?" asked Saber, she began to be interested.

"Yeah, Emiya-kun. He's our classmate, you do not know him?"

"Of course I know," said Saber. "It's just that… I don't be familiar with him that well even I've known him since we were first grader,"

"Figures…" Tosaka sighed. "I've no idea why he helped us. He's kinda different from other guys. What kind of person was he when you together were freshmen?"

"Hmm…" Saber thought at the question, her forehead deepened in slight. "Let me think… he was kind person who always helped people, even though sometimes his friend took advantage of it by telling him to clean up the class room, running their errands, etc. I had never seen such person in my life, in short, he was unique. He made me think of his actions sometimes… "

"Yeah… he IS as unique as his hair," laughed Tosaka. "Oh well, it's time to me to get back in society works, see you tomorrow!"

Before she left, Tosaka said something to Saber. "Saber…"

"Yes?"

"Good luck with the show, we're looking forward for it," smiled Tosaka. Shortly after that, she left.

"Don't worry, I will…" replied Saber.

She was going to drown herself again on the song she worked on but the chimes from her cell phone wouldn't let her. It was a message from Paul to do the rehearsal like usual in usual place. "Darn it, I haven't even arranged the whole song! Why it must be that quick? Oh well… let them do the rest…"

Saber packed all the things to its place and then walked out from the class. She needed to go to near-by studio which her band members have booked. It would only take half an hour from school by train.

Not so practical using train while you were in condition which you wanted to be there quickly, and that was what Saber thought of. You got to log jam in the line, buy the ticket and there was no guarantee that the train would be empty, as in Japan, when the time comes to all to go home after work, the train would be the same as a can of sardines. She wanted to have someone who could take her anywhere she went, so she didn't have to use train again.

Everything was so different, but she was cool with that. Meanwhile, back there when she was in England, she always had her driver to drive her to school or drive her to somewhere place. Take a note that her parents came from prestigious and wealthy family, so she was capable to have anything she wanted to. Yet, unlike many children who came from such family, Saber wasn't a lazy and arrogant. In contrary, she was diligent, able to take care of herself, and low-profile-hearted which made everyone liked her.

Saber finally reached the front gate, passed the school gate.

"Saber!"

Saber turned around to see who called her. It was Shirou who was running towards her.

"Shirou?"

"Finally…" Shirou was running out of breath. "Lucky me, I got all that bits and pieces on time so I could go to find you…"

"Find me?" asked Saber confused. "What for?"

"Err… I was wondering if you… well… accidentally of course, if you brought my history book because I've asked the entire class if they did,"

He lied; his history book wasn't anywhere but in his bag. But Saber didn't know that. It was a strategy which Shirou had learnt from his book. He tried to create a chance talk to her and approached her in many ways possible. One of them was this book-missing-conversation tactics.

"Umm… I don't know… maybe I'll check it later after I got home," stated Saber.

"Okay. And uh…" Shirou looked a bit puzzled. "Would you mind if I want to know your cell phone number? You know… to call you if there's a progress on your search,"

"Sure, why not?" said Saber, she took her cell phone out. A little smile painted in her face. "You don't have to be that polite to ask me my number… You're such a weird person I've ever met with,"

"Really?" Shirou giggled. _Wow… actually, it's not that hard to talk with a girl. I think Jimit is right, thanks to the book he gave me on, _he thought. "Perhaps then, you would tell me since I'm the weirdest person in this school,"

"Yeah… right…" Saber chuckled. "Here, 112233445566. Oh I almost forgot, if you want to make a call, try not to call over 8 pm, okay? I might have already fallen asleep,"

"Well… that's not a common thing. You have sleeping problem?"

"Some kind of, but not insomnia," she said. "It just my habit to sleep easily and everywhere even in park bench when I have a walk sometimes,"

"Do your parents know that?" asked Shirou, a little bit worried.

"Nope, I keep that as secret. I don't want them to know that they have weak daughter," Saber shook her head. Then, she looked at her watch. "Oh no! Gotta be gone now, my friends will kill me if I late. See you later, Shirou!"

Saber left Shirou alone. Before she left, Shirou called her again.

"Saber!"

"Yes?"

"It's a nice to talk with you… been great conversation," said Shirou.

Saber smiled. "Me too,"

* * *

_**Emiya Mansion, 6.04 PM…**_

The sun had set its course on west, leaving the trace of dissolving violet ray on earth. The activity on earth began to decrease gradually as many people started to prepare themselves to go back home. The train, as usual, full of people from many places, was guiding them back to their families. It stopped in every station it could reach.

As the street lamp in the alley began to light the dark, Shirou had made his way back to his house.

"I'm home," he put his shoes off and put on his slippers. He noticed that no another shoes in front of him because usually Sakura and Miss Taiga should have been here on these hours.

"It's not common that they haven't come. Perhaps they're late," Shirou talked to himself. Then, he proceeded to living room only to find Illya.

"Welcome back, onii-san!" welcomed Illya. She was watching anime on Shirou's TV.

"Hello Illya. Err… where are Sakura and Fuji-nee? Have they come?" asked Shirou.

"I don't know, maybe they're not coming yet," said Illya. "I hope that obaaa-san doesn't come tonight for a visit. She's not taking care of you, Shirou, she just want to have free dinner here,"

Shirou sighed. He put his backpack on the couch and walking towards Illya who watched TV so excitedly. The anime was about romance drama between two lovers from different time and space. Knowing that the boy couldn't stay together with the girl, she cried. She begged to God to let him stay in that era. But the boy embraced the girl so tightly, kissed, and said to her that no matter happen to both of them; they would never forget their promise as they believed they would end up together again. The curtain closed as they both stood in the prairie ground, waiting for the sun to arise. But as the sun slowly to rise, the boy gently faded away with smile and said his last confession to his girl.

"Wow… that was a sad one, last episode…" commented Shirou. "I see that you have interest on anime, don't you also watch cartoon there?"

"The Anime is much better than American Cartoons," said Illya, her eyes still looked at the screen, couldn't believe herself she almost cried. "I don't like American Cartoons, they're stinks. Well… of course not all, except the legendary Tom and Jerry, I loved it so much,"

"I loved it too. I still watch it 'till now, everytime they put it on the show," Shirou smiled. "But, let's not see anime for the rest of the night, shall we? I wonder if there are any good movies on the screen,"

The clock had pointed to seven o'clock. It made Shirou curious 'cause usually they were not this late. But then, there's a phone call.

"Hai, Emiya Residence, this is Shirou's speaking," said Shirou on the phone. "Oh, Sakura? What's wrong? Umm… yes… okay… sure… no… no problem at all. Nursed her back to health, okay? Alright, see you,"

"Was that Sakura?" asked Illya while Shirou put down the phone.

"Yes. She informed me that Fuji-nee was sick and need someone to take care," said Shirou.s

"Good thing that she is sick," Illya sounded so relieved. "That old witch…"

"You never give her a break, do you? She's not exactly what you've been thinking, Illya," Shirou took a seat beside his little sister, tried to explain. "I've been considering her as my aunt -well… she is-. She took care of me when Dad went to Germany for work and marry your mom. She's been taking good care of me, protecting me, and sometimes giving me advices for many problems. I'm respecting her as if she was my mom, that's why before I let you stay here, I asked her permission,"

"But your mom died a long time ago, right?" asked Illya.

"Yeah… I didn't know the reason why she died because I was still a kid that time," answered Shirou. "She died on car accident, on the way back home from her workplace. In her funeral, I even didn't cry and so naively asked dad why mom moved there,"

Shirou sighed, remembered about the past really dug his heart up. "Well… can't blame myself for that, I was a kid though. Look, 7.15 now. I will make some dinner for us, how's that sound?"

"Dinner!" cheered Illya as she jumped out of the couch. "I want Beef Teriyaki with Ebi Katsu and Strawberry Sundae for afters!"

"Well… I don't have that much here…" Shirou scratched his hair. "Because Sakura doesn't come here and I don't know those ingredients needed to make it, only she knows, though. What about Okonomiyaki instead? I'll make you that when Sakura gets here, okay?"

"Agree!"

As the time went by, the clock's pointer finally shot at 8.19 PM, it was the time for Illya to go asleep inside her futon in her room. After cleaned the kitchen and living room, his legs led him into his room, tired and sleepy. He wanted to have a nice sleep too, but he remembered that he could call Saber before he went to sleep. Reached out his phone, he pressed the number which Saber had given him at school.

"_Hello?" _Shirou heard a very soft voice.

"Hello? Is… this Saber?"

"_Yes it is… who is this?" _replied Saber. Form her voice, Shirou knew Saber was drowsy.

"It's me, Shirou," said Shirou. "Ups, looks like I'm not in the right time, aren't I?"

"_No… it's okay, I was not going to sleep yet…" _

"I wasn't going to, either," Shirou sat on in his chair. "I've just finished my daily chores, it took me time, really,"

"_Well… it does always take time… I usually do that too," _said Saber. _"Why do you call me this late? I was preparing my bed and going to sleep when you called…" _

"Oh… sorry I mean… So… um…" He needed to find conversation topic, fast. "Did you find my missing book?"

"_No… I looked over my cabinet, my locker, everywhere and I didn't find your history book," _answered Saber. _"I've given it clean sweep, but still no sign of history book of yours,"_

"Oh… I see," Shirou gave conclusion. "It wasn't in you…"

"_It appears so…" _said Saber. _"Sorry…"_

"Nah, you don't have to say that. I'm the one who should. I mean… since I asked you to…"

"_Don't worry I got what you mean. Did that book has any meaning for you?" _asked Saber.

"Err… more and less, perhaps yes. Semester is about to come right? I should study more for tests," said Shirou. "Since my grades are always below, I think I should change it before final exam. Teachers always complain about my scores and usually scare me with the possibility of not graduate from high school,"

"_Wow… must be tough for you…" _Saber said with sympathy.

"Not really, I always find a way in the end. I hope this year would be the same. And…" Shirou was going to do it. According to book, it said that after long chit-chat, it's time to ask whether she wanted to come together or not. "Oh yeah… tomorrow… after school, I will go to book store in Junction Market to… to buy new books, yeah… a new book. W, would you mind to… to come?"

"_Eh? Err… I don't know but… let me think about it," _Saber thought for Shirou's offer. _"I'll tell you in school tomorrow. Because I don't really know if I have time for…huaaahhh…ah man, seems like I gotta go to bed now, my eyes are kinda heavy…"_

She paused for a moment, and then…

"_Wish you had called me since 8 o'clock, so we could talk longer. See you tomorrow, Shirou,"_

"Oh… don't worry, I would. Alright, see you, bye…"

Shirou hung up the phone and sighed. He never thought would ask Saber for 'indirect' date tomorrow. It just crossed in his head like that, at least he had done what the book said. As he laid down at his futon, the traces of moon light scattered in pieces inside Shirou's room, giving the feeling of uncertainty and a little insecurity.

"Man… I don't and don't want to know what would happen tomorrow…" muttered Shirou, he was clueless. "Whether she wants to go with me or not, could only hope…"

In the next minute, as his eyes began to shut, the tiredness had drowned him into endless dream of the night…

* * *

_**The next day, Fuyuki State High School (three days before school festival), 10.15 AM…**_

A bell had rung when the clock's pointer pointed at 10, it was a sign for every single life in Fuyuki City High School to take a break and had meal. While students and teacher started to make a journey to the cafeteria, Shirou got another task from his biology as the consequence of something he made which left him working alone in the class. Seemed like everyday, Shirou got nothing but bad days. And for today, his misfortune events were chasing the train alone, late (again), forgot to bring his biology text book (that's the reason for 'another task'), and now, this one.

"Great… this is my third day of not spending first break time…" Shirou snapped his head. He knew this couldn't be accomplished in fifteen minutes. "Just give me another hell… and get over with…"

He started to write, the sooner the better. As he set his mind, someone suddenly patted hard in the back.

"Yo, wormhead!"

"WAAA!!" Shirou startled to death. As the reaction, he jumped out from his chair. "What the hell??!"

"Geez… you don't have to be 'that' surprised…" it was Jimit, he was shocked by Shirou's behaviour who jumped to two desks in front of him.

"Ow… sorry. I thought it was somebody else," Shirou sighed as he back to his seat. "If you don't have anything to say, better leave me alone. I'm busy with these stuffs,"

"Wow, nasty…" Jimit looked at the books which Shirou worked on. "I tell you what, back in England, we do much practical things rather than what we called this theory. Doing this is terrible, it made me wonder who the minister of education today is. By the way, I do have some lines in my neck waiting to be said, I'm not doing 'oh-good-morning-I-just-want-to-say-hi-it-is-nice-to-meet-you-and-goodbye' visit, you know?"

"Tell that to teacher, you might get an award," said Shirou sarcastically. "Alright, got the point. What is it?"

"Before you're saying that, the important matter comes first, of course. So… my brother Shirou, give me the news," Jimit started the boys-only conversations. "Did my book really help you in this case? And how's your effort on winning Saber's heart?"

"Well… firstly, thanks for the book, and so far so good," Shirou admitted, but he didn't give further details.

"Good? How good?" Although Shirou said that, Jimit wasn't sure it was as correct as what he had in mind.

"Err… I made a phone call to her and we chatted. We talked about things and stuffs and things again, long enough to make me got close with her," Shirou explained.

"Did you succeed to take her on a date?" Jimit now, he was excited. He continuously interrogated him as if he were criminals.

"Yes… but indirectly," Shirou confessed. "I asked her to accompany me to Junction Market,"

"Wow, that's a nice move for a beginner," The-so-called-flirting-master sounded so glad. "She said yes?"

"That's the setback," Shirou could barely fell his legs. "She hasn't told me about it yet. She said she would tell me the next day,"

"And why don't you ask for the answer?" asked Jimit. "Don't be awkward like that. You have successfully talked a lot yesterday, asking her again would not be that hard and…"

"Jimit!!" a loud voice from behind suddenly startled the name owner; it was the ordinary Rin Tosaka with her hands on her waist. She was completely burned with fire (if you got what I mean…). "As the Vice President of the School and the power bestowed in me by the teachers and the Superintendent, I enquire you, O, Jimit Way, where's your responsibility on managing the forthcoming school festival?! What about the proposal that you said you would work it on?? You didn't help us whatsoever and principally I need to know, where were you yesterday?!"

"Oh that's… err… I can explain…" Jimit said in doubt. His head looked around, trying to find a way to escape but there's no way. Her death-glare was equal to his girlfriend's which made him not to play around under this condition. "Ok, gimme a break; let me reply it one by one… first…"

While Jimit was quarrelling with Tosaka, Saber came into the class.

"Hey mate, this is your opportunity to talk with her," Jimit whispered to Shirou. "Ask over her now!"

"JIMIT! Are you listening to me? Explain now!"

"Oh what? Y, yes, ma'am!"

Jimit watched Shirou closely as Shirou gathered up all his courage into his heart. All he had to do was simple; came within reach of her, had some chit-chat, and asked about yesterday's talk. He must admit it was easier if there were no people around.

And there he went, only few steps away to the princess' keep.

"S, Saber…" called Shirou, he acted weird. _Darn it, this is not even my voice! Oh God… I hope she didn't assume it ridiculous, will she? _He thought.

"Shirou? Hi," Saber smiled, she sounded delighted for some reasons. Not because Shirou, of course. "What's wrong?"

"Have you… re-considered 'it'?" asked Shirou, a glimpse of hope started to light his hopeless-ness.

"Re-consider what?" Saber confused.

"Err… you know, what we talked regarding yesterday on the phone, you still remember?"

"Oh… on the phone… yesterday… let me see…" muttered Saber, she snapped her forehead. "Oh yes that one, about going to JM, right? Well… seems like I don't have anything to work on this afternoon, maybe… I could go. I want to buy something in Junction Market too, though,"

A butterfly came out from nowhere started to fly in Shirou's stomach when he heard the answer. "You… can?"

Saber nodded. "Sure, why can't I?"

"Oh no… he will blissfully explode in any moment now… ano baka…" said Jimit from a far. He quickly gave hand signal to Shirou, which was read: 'Shirou, control your emotion, don't let it out and act like an idiot!'

"O, okay then… ehm…" Shirou tried to seize his emotion. "A, after school?"

"Sure," said Saber. "Unless you have something else to do today?"

"No, I don't… for exact… really," Shirou shook his head fast, started to believe that not everyday was a bad day after all. "Okay… see you later then…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. First Indirect date, first Impression

**School Festival**

By: MechanicAngelSilver

_A Fate/Stay Night Fan fiction Story._

**Disclaimer: **Everyone might think I was crazy if I ever owned FSN… So, with the power bestowed in me by the authority of fan-fictioners, I declare that I NEVER own FSN and any kind of TYPE-MOON masterpieces. Take a note that I only own my OC. That's all I got, cheers… :)

_**# Characters Introduction:**_

**+Main Characters+**

**Shirou Emiya :** a 16 years old boy, good looking but clumsy.

**Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon : **a pretty, but not too feminism girl (that's why she was called Saber). A Lead Vocalist #2 and sometimes a pianist in her band.

**Jimit Way : **A British, The Class President of Fuyuki State High School. He's a very talented bass player in Saber's band.

**Rin Tohsaka : **Class Vice President of Fuyuki State High School, a strict girl. Has a huge crush on Archer.

**Archer : **Sakura's Archery coach in the school.

**Illyasviel von Eiznbern : **Shirou's step sister.

**Steffi Michelle : **Jimit's girlfriend, the most smartest student in the region.

**+Minor Characters+**

**Miss Taiga Fujimura : **English Teacher in Shirou's school and also Shirou's neighbour who taking care of Shirou.

**Moy : **Drummer in Saber's band. Lively person.

**Sakura : **Shirou's friend and Rin's younger sister. She frequently comes and helps Shirou to do house chores.

**Paul :** College student and Manager wannabe, not too much appear, though :)…

**Ronald : **Lead Vocalist #1

**Fredy and Chokey : **Lead and Rhythm Guitarists

**+Chapter 4+**

**First (indirect) Date, First Impression**

_**Junction Market (three days before School Festival), 15.09 PM…**_

That day was the best day ever for Shirou, or could be one of his best days he never felt all these years. The reason was not only he had managed to ask Saber to go out with him, but also after so much wondering; finally he could spend more time to his dream girl. It was a chance that only came once in million, no… billion years. He would gladly take Saber anywhere at any place if she wanted to, as long as it did not too far enough from home. But Saber just felt like to go to Junction Market, and there Shirou went to accompany her. From train station near school, it took only fifteen minutes to Junction Market, a place where everything you needed was sold, from daily needs to unusual needs like crafts, flowers, and music instruments were sold there. It was a wonderful cross junction with many stores. Twenty four hours and seven days, it was always full of crowd and shoppers who wanted to shop there. The place was easy to get lost in Junction Market, if you didn't know the way. Although many people passed by, Junction Market had always been neat and clean, different from traditional market. It made everyone felt comfortable when shopping there.

Shortly, after they arrived in JM's bookstore, Shirou and Saber went a look to the bookshelves spread around the store. Like every bookstore in many places, books were divided into groups in order to make it easier to search. Politics, Religion, Lessons, Magazines, Mangas, Computers, and so on had its own corner. And it only took five minutes to find what Shirou was looking for.

"This is it," Shirou picked up a blue coloured cooking book. "I'm searching for this book for a while, can't find it anywhere,"

"_The 101's best Japanese Recipes?" _Saber read the golden text on title of the book. "Wow… never know you like cooking, Shirou,"

"Only when there's special occasion, of course. Usually, Sakura and Miss Fujimura come to my house every two days. Sakura cooks meal for us and do home chores, so I never have a chance to do home chores myself," Shirou explained. "And yesterday, my little sister from Germany came and wanted to have Japanese style dinner,"

"Your little sister is German?" asked Saber a bit astonished.

"Well… it's kinda long story why I have German little sister,"

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me," said Saber, she smiled. "Must be great to have sibling from another country,"

"Not really, it's not as great as many people think of," Shirou admitted, he didn't want Saber to think that he was over proud because of his sister. "We're just an ordinary brother and sister though, nothing special about it. The difference is that we live far separated. I live in Japan while she lives in Germany with my father. Yeah… that's I. Do you have sister too, Saber?"

"No, I'm the only daughter in the family," she shook her head. As she continued to say her next sentence, she found it was really hard to tell. Her expression began to change. "Actually… I… was an adopted child from orphanage,"

"Adopted child?" now, it was Shirou's turn to be surprised. He was shocked. "H, how that could be?"

She took a book from the shelf before talked again. "Um… my real parents died in train accident when I was a baby. Since then, I lived in the orphan together with unfortunate children who had lost their parents due to various events. We lived happily everyday, as if the time was stopped and I never had a will to ask about my parents. But sometimes, in the night, my heart began to ask me who my parents were. In fact, nobody told me about that accident even my matron. Until one night, under my curiosity, I sneaked out from my room and went to archive files room. I found my file and that was when I knew everything," she narrowed her eyes; emotion began to carry like sadness had flowed in her blood veins. "I cried, the truth was not that pleasant…"

A silent moment arose for a while… Saber didn't know what else to say…

"Oh… I see…" said Shirou, he understood. Suddenly, he felt bad for Saber. Like someone had punched his head on the back, what an awful sensation he felt. "I'm sorry to bring this family topic. If I had known it, I wouldn't have…"

"It's okay, Shirou," She cut it as she buried her grief away. "I'm the one who should say. I don't want to have someone carrying my burden. I… never tell anybody about this,"

"Saber…" Shirou never thought she had such a dark past. It was always printed in his mind that Saber just like another girls who mostly came to school to have fun and friendship with their friends (and… study of course… oh God! No!! Angry Mob, please don't kill me! ). But in the last minute, he knew he was wrong and finally understood. "Sorry… if I'm not a good listener, I can't imagine such condition. Of course don't want you to think that I'm not an empathize guy. I… I just want you to know that, as your friend I will always be at your side,"

Saber turned her head; she wasn't certain what Shirou had said. "Shirou…?"

Uh… What I mean is… if you have something to say but you can't say it to others, you can say that to me… I'll always be listening,"

Saber looked up and saw Shirou's eyes. They stared at each other for a while.

"Thank you… Shirou," she gave Shirou a painful, yet beautiful and innocent smile. "I'll try,"

Her smile made Shirou's face suddenly got redden. His thought was above the land, like a bird soaring in the endless magnificent sky, leaving the ocean and pushing the boundary between earths far across outer space.

"Le, let's get out from here, okay?" Shirou suggested and put the book inside the plastic bag, he tried to seize his emotion before he gone nuts. "B, besides, we need to find what you want to find, right?"

"Sure," Saber agreed.

As they walked out the store, Shirou felt his connection with Saber began to be closer from before. He couldn't believe he could be this close to Saber, something that he wouldn't achieve in his entire life (not without Jimit's help…). This happened, when Saber walked beside Shirou and everyone might think they were lovers. But, both seemed like they didn't notice it. Shirou was thinking about taking few steps ahead, but he loved that sensation crawling from head to foot ended in toe. Something he never felt before.

"Shirou…" said Saber suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

"Heard what?" Shirou asked back. He didn't get what Saber meant.

A rough voice came out from nowhere right after Shirou said his line, twice.

"I think, it came from my stomach…" Shirou realized and embarrassed. It was something shameful, especially when there was a girl around. "Seems like it's begging me for food, ahahaha…"

"You haven't had your lunch?" asked Saber. "Perhaps, we can take a break and have something to eat,"

"That's okay, I'm fine. I want to find your things first," Shirou insisted.

"No, I don't mind. I'm also hungry too; let's take a break in that fast-food restaurant,"

"But…"

Saber led Shirou inside the two stories high fast-food restaurant. As soon as they entered the place, a waitress with sailor's uniform welcomed them.

"Welcome, to M's. While you're here, please enjoy your stay," she said with wide smile. "Shall I take you to your seat?"

"Yes, please," answered Saber. Shirou didn't say anything; he just followed Saber to their seats.

"May I take your orders?" the waitress asked, holding a blank paper with pen.

"Sure," Saber replied. "We'd like to have two medium French fries, two M's nugget o'fillet burgers and also colas. The drinks first please,"

The waitress carefully wrote all Saber's orders. "Your orders will be arrived in ten minutes, thanks for ordering,"

After the waitress left, Saber looked back at Shirou. And then, she was clueless with some fretfulness mixed with something undefined in Shirou's face. "What's wrong? Your face is kinda odd,"

His eyes and expression showed Saber that he was in trouble, although Shirou didn't want to tell her. Yet, every question needed an answer. So finally, Shirou took a deep breath and cleared his throat before started. "Err… you know, I hate to tell this, I spent almost all my money when I bought this book… I could pay the burger, but not the cola and French fr…"

"Got that… That's the reason why you insisted to go on. Okay, no problem. I got extra cash here," Saber simply cut Shirou's line and took her wallet out. "You still can give it back to me later,"

"Oh…" Shirou was relieved. It was Saber's wisdom who saved him. "Thanks…"

Saber replied and added with gentle smile on her. "Likewise,"

* * *

_**Near Junction Market (three days before school festival), at the same time…**_

"Come on, faster! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

Rin ran across the crowded street with her hand holding Archer's. She kept running while Archer tried to catch up with Rin.

"H, hold on, Rin! W, wait a sec!"

Rin stopped and Archer managed his breath for a while. He was exhausted after running along side with Rin. Seemed like Archer was out of shape, well… possibly the reason was because he hadn't had exercise lately. "Wait for me… okay? Oh Dear God…" Archer put his hands on his knees, gently let all his tiredness away. All sweats running down from his forehead and he barely could feel his legs. He never knew Rin was that athletics, even she looked like a little innocent girl (appearance could be deceiving, that was what Archer thought…) she ran almost three-quarter's kilos without stop.

"What's wrong, Archer?"

"Geez…" Archer finally could talk clearly and then wiped out his sweats. "Slow down, will you? We don't have to… be running like that?"

"Oh… sorry. Was I running 'that' fast?" she asked without feeling guilty at all.

"It's VERY, not 'that'… oh Lord… who are you Rin? A marathon athlete?" Archer fixed the grammatical error and got up, stabilized his tension. "Anyway, why you took me to this place? You're killing my time, meanwhile I got practice to do and many things wait for me after I arrive home later. Besides, you can buy 'it' on your own right?"

"Hmm… I don't think I can…" Rin put her hand on her chin, exactly like when people started to think deeply. "Since I've broken your 'beloved possession', only you can tell which one will be similar to replace, right?"

Archer couldn't help himself but unvoiced.

"……Give me a break,"

_**Flashback…**_

_When the bell rang at 2.40 PM, it was the time for the School to be over and no one was sane enough to keep staying at school. All the students wanted were going home as fast as possible to end their misery or their losing battle against Chemistry and Physics (Author: "……why am I so sensitive 'bout these two subjects?"), including Rin. She had already packed up her things and put inside her backpack, ready to leave._

"_At last…" Rin exhaled her breath and closed her eyes. "The essay got me too much, couldn't think for the best answers… Thank God I don't have extracurricular activity today, can be irritating. I want to go home and have a bath… work on my chores… can't wait because days keep passing by…" _

_Rin walked out of the class and closed the door. School was getting quiet; even a sound of a cat yawning could be heard plainly. She passed all students on the corridor half running and sharply turned to the left, led to stairway. _

_She was about to out from school, only few inches more to the entrance. But, from the other side of the alley, there was a student whose mind wasn't in the ground while walking._

_God really had a good sense of humour…_

_It happened…_

_Again._

"_Ouch!" Rin and the person next to her had a collision. A sound of 'something' broke, caught into the scene. "Darn it! Be careful, will you?!"_

"……_you're the one who should be…"_

_The person she ran into was a boy with well-known white hair and red hooded jacket, Archer. He didn't look very pleasant._

"_A, archer?!" Rin quickly got up. "What the heck are you…"_

"_Oh no… my vase…" Archer cut her line. He bended and grabbed the fractured vase while some little pieces scattered in the floor. He didn't listen to what Rin had said. Before collusion, he was holding a beautiful flower carved vase which he got from local store. "How do I give it to my aunt…? Tomorrow it's her birthday…"_

_Knowing the situation was, Rin suddenly felt terrible. In seconds, her heart was taken away as if an eagle had taken the prey._

"_Oh… I'm sorry… I…" She helped Archer to bring back the pieces. Rin realized she had messed up somebody's day. "I… didn't see you… Here, let me make it up for you,"_

_Rin took the vase from Archer's hand and nervously made an effort to put the vase back together. Her hand was shaking and full of sweat. But it only made the condition worse. The vase continuously slipped out from her hands and fell to the ground with lousy noise, added more and more fracture and broken pieces._

"_Rin, would you…" ordered Archer as he tried to stop her, but Rin didn't quit fixing it. _

"_Don't worry, I'll get it right…" she interrupted him._

"_Rin, would you STOP?!" _

_Hearing him, Rin stopped. But the vase slipped out and fell again._

_This time… it was destroyed… completely._

_PRANG!_

…

……

"_Ups…" she grinned in fear. "Sorry…"_

"_Ooh… Great Rin…" Archer groaned desperately. "GREAT!__** You **__officially have made my day __**'perfect'**__! Thank you very much…"_

_He shook his head, and Rin felt the worst. She never saw Archer so distressed like that. As her eyes saw him, Rin's heart began to tremble, it was her fault._

"_Umm… how do I suppose to…"_

"_SUPPOSE TO?!" Archer stood up, he obviously wasn't on the mood. "YOU suppose to watch your way, RIN! If you had watched the way you walk, then this accident would have never happened!! For God's sake…" _

"_But… sorry… I…"_

"_Thanks to you, now I have to go to that store again and buy the new one… damn it…" Archer harshly kicked away the broken vase. The sadness was like a sword piercing Rin's heart instead of needles when the broken vase rammed the wall. "Have you had enough to bother me a whole day?!"_

"_But I said I'm SORRY! Okay?!" Rin exploded, she couldn't stand it anymore. "I… I… I absolutely had no IDEA you were walking on the opposite way! I was tired, got something waiting for me on the home, and in the rush, so I had no time to pay attention surround me… I didn't mean to do this to you… I NEVER WILL! I know it's my fault… if only… if only I knew it was you…" _

_Rin cried and warm tears flowed down to her cheeks. Like an ice, Archer's heart suddenly melted when she saw Rin in blue. He crouched and took a handkerchief out from his pocket._

"_Oh… It's all right… I shouldn't have yelled to you…" he slowed down his voice and grabbed Rin's hand to see her face. But Rin still hid her face away. "Come on… allow me to see your hand… See? You cut yourself while you fixed that vase… you will bleed to death, unless I clean it,"_

_Rin stopped crying. She let Archer wiped the blood from her hand. _

"_Archer…"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_You're… not mad at me?"_

"_Why should I? I wouldn't and couldn't be mad to a girl. Moreover, my old man told me to be nice to a girl," Archer poured the water from his bottle to get rid off the stain. "Well… I lost my temper before and scolded you badly… It just that, I had a terrible day today…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

_Archer took a deep breath and started. "I… got rejected from football team. The case was, I wasn't qualified enough to be one. I don't think like that, because my play was average, not bad actually. So something was wrong. Later, I found that son-of-a-bitch, Gilgamesh on the lead. He only takes anybody he knows, for short, his friends and colleagues. Most of freshmen and juniors weren't accepted, and I was so pissed off. Wish I could throw an ugly rag to his face! And also in the second break, I had a problem with Math Teacher. She said I had to put aside this archery thing and study harder. Regarding my score always low on her class. Archery IS my life, and I will never leave this, ever,"_

"…_so, we're the same. Huh?" said Rin._

"_The same? What's your story then?" Archer took out a small dependable first aid kit._

"_Nah, I can't. I think your story was far worse than I am," said Rin. "Compare to mine, your story is more tragic,"_

"_Yeah… everybody will say so," Archer wrapped Rin's finger with bandage. "It's done. You're okay now,"_

"_Thanks…" She looked at her finger. She felt much better now. "Umm… Archer… I…"_

_They gazed at each other for a while… at each other eyes. Silent minutes, arose. Like a catalyst to boost up the chemical reaction, it gave perfect moment for both of them, as they began to be closer. Rin moved her head close to Archer's. No one knew what inside their heads, only they knew._

"_Rin…?"_

"_I…"_

_Only an inch, their lips would make contact to each other. But suddenly and unpredictable, Rin stood up and yelled. "I have an IDEA!"_

"_W, what??" Archer startled. He was surprised at Rin's behaviour (She almost... well you know…). "What Idea?"_

"_I still have time to make things right…" Rin checked her digital watch. "Come on, come with me! I'll explain later!" _

_She grabbed Archer's hand and dragged him outside school._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"So, for my sincere apology, I will buy you a new carved vase complete with birthday packing thing," said Rin. "Oh yeah, don't worry. Free of charge, thus you have no obligation to pay me back, so relax,"

Archer was speechless. His mind began to think he encountered some kind of alien from outer galaxy…

"Okay then… I won't complain…" Archer finally had given in, he nodded.

"Yap! That's the spirit!" Rin smiled. "Let's go! We won't have all day, will we?"

Meanwhile, Saber and Shirou were still inside the fast food restaurant. They still chatted, and sometimes laughing at the topic. Obviously, it was nice to see them getting along. They hadn't known for years and had never talked, and yet, they now were talking to each other freely as if they had been best friends for ages, without having awkward feeling. Miracle did its work, especially for Shirou.

"S, so, when he came to me and said those sentences, I couldn't help myself but laugh!" Saber was telling Shirou some jokes. "You see that? He was so stupid! And I let a silly thought came to my head and it said, Oh God… on what purpose you created such thing as him??"

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Shirou laughed hard. "Wow… Lord… sure he was. But I don't get it, how could he express his feeling without knowing you?"

"Ha... you got me there. Trust me, I've no idea. Yet my guess is, he was hypnotized by something," Saber smiled and chuckled at the thought. "Maybe he ran into a disguised witch and tricked him with spells to confess feelings to whoever he met first. And... I was the first person he met,"

"Nah, I think that's not is…" said Shirou. He took a bite on his French fries. "I believe… the radiant beauty of yours could conquer many men's heart with no swords and arrows… when they see, even just a glance, they shall be your slaves and would do anything you command,"

"……wow… sounds so poetic and lame… but I like it," said Saber and sniggered. "However… I'm not a princess, you know?"

"Yeah… clearly, you're not. I took it from poetry book, anyway," Shirou simply admitted. "The term is no longer used in this century, old fashioned,"

"My step dad used to call me little princess," Saber said and finished off her cola. "It was long time ago. Makes me realize, how I loved I was, being called like one,"

"Really?" Shirou listened to her. "It appears your family has a unique background. So tell me, what kind of family do you have there?"

Saber nodded. "It's not in me to exaggerate my family, but you ask for it. So, I'll tell you then. Uhm… first, my family is a prestigious one. My step father works as CEO in one of the biggest software and hardware corporation in England. In there, he has most of the shares and control many companies around the globe. While my step mom, she is active in humanity organizations supervised by United Nations. She's never been in one place for long time, but she always comes home every month and gets days off. Both are really busy person, leave at dawn and come back home at night. Their works must be so stressful,"

"You bet. And then?"

"And then… I don't want to make them worry by making so much trouble. I know they work hard for a living. Honestly, I barely ask them something, because everything I have is enough for me. But still my parents do that. Ever since I was child, my parents gave me everything I wanted. Even sometimes I didn't really need it. They've been treating me as if I was a princess -of course; I'm their only daughter-. But now, seems like I don't fit to be called princess. Well… you've seen no princess singing in a band, right?"

Shirou smiled. "No… I've not. Yet, I'm certainly looking at one now,"

The moment when the waves reached her ear, Saber suddenly felt speechless. "……Shirou,"

"_Oh my… look what we have here, guys!"_

An unexpected and pleasantly-made voice distracted Shirou and Saber. They quickly turned their heads to the owner of the voice. What they were about to encounter wouldn't be a nice one.

Gilgamesh, a golden haired senior student in High School, plus a football team captain. He was also the leader of disciplinary committee, whose job was tackling and busting those who broke the rules, then reported it to the vice principal. Even though he was good-looking (185 cm tall and fine build body), he had bad attitude. Gilgamesh never liked everyone who passed beyond him in every aspect and thought that he was the best at all times. He was an arrogant guy…

And Shirou never liked him, not even once.

"Check this out, Sasaki," Gilgamesh and his gang, stood very cocky in front of Shirou and Saber. The way he talked and his eyes clearly underestimated both. "It turned out that the most _looser_person ever beat school, go along with the most gorgeous, yet my naive ex-girl. World has gone crazy, eh? Hmm… I'm curious. Tell me, Saber. What kind of magic charm did this 'kid' do to you to make you going out with him?"

"Get lost, Gilg," warned Shirou coldly. "It's not your business…"

"Not my business… What was that? A threat? You see that, guys? This… this filthy kid tries to threat me??" Gilgamesh laughed before he punched him and took Shirou's collar and pushed him hard to the wall. Anger began to flow like blood running through veins while his eyes locked at Shirou's. "Listen to me, _boy! _She is still _mine_, so stay away!!"

"Heh… like I'd want to…" Shirou tried to calm his mind, even though he shivered. He would expect this would happen. Shirou knew the fight was inevitable.

"WHAT?!!"

The costumers on the restaurant got the attention and were just watching…

"Gilgamesh, KNOCK IT OFF!!" Saber jumped and stood between them. She realized she must stop this before the heat took them both. "Leave him alone! Shirou is out of this!!"

Thanks to the Saber's intervention, Gilgamesh loosened his grip on Shirou's collar. But his fingers were still itchy to send him another blow. "Okay… anything you say, honey…"

"Alright, Gilgamesh…" Saber walked slowly to block Shirou from Gilgamesh's sight. Her eyes couldn't take this no more. "There are _few things _that I must explain to you… right now,"

"Explain? What explanations, dear?"

"First…" Saber cleared her throat and attempted to make her voice as calm as possible. But her eyes beamed in angriness. "Don't you ever call me again with that name… this… need to be clarified. I'm not yours anymore. We've broken up. Guess what? Our relationship is OVER! It was YOU who betrayed me. You cheated me, Gilg. You fooled me! What I saw, was enough… you broke my heart… How dare you SLEPT with her? Our junior and you tried to act as if nothing had happened?! You… you think that I welcomed you with open heart after what I've seen? What was I to you?! Answer me, dammit!!!"

"And second…" Saber continued, her voice was trembling. She pointed her finger to Gilgamesh's chest. "YOU, have no right… to control me. I can go out with anybody I like… Gilg, you are not even my parents. You are NOBODY! If you think you want to make things right with me now, that is too late! I'll never EVER believe in you anymore… keep that in mind…"

Seconds was ticking. It took a while for Gilgamesh to process every single word of Saber had said. And surprisingly, he laughed.

"For two years… remember Saber… we've been together. And yet, you're still as _naïve _as before," Finally, Gilgamesh told the fact. "What were you to me? Fine, I'll tell you… I… was using you, idiot… to achieve all my goals. I was aware that you came from rich family, so I thought it would be much simple to become famous as ever. Did you know, Saber? I was right! Thanks to you, Saber! Oh no… on contrary you should thank me because now, EVERY single person in the school line up to make friends with you… See that? Are you still questioning why?"

_What?! No… this can't be right… Saber has… no! It's impossible! Saber wouldn't have!_ Shirou's thought began to think inappropriately.

For the first time, Shirou saw Saber so angry. Her looks was indescribable when she gritted her teeth and squeezed her palm so tightly.

"You… are… such… a…" Saber couldn't resist herself. She was way too mad at the person in front of her. "JERK!!!!"

Like boiled water had reached its limit, more than a hundred centigrade. It just matter of time before it exploded. Without a warning was given, Saber threw the cold icy cola to Gilgamesh's face. So much for his surprise, he couldn't react fast to dodge.

While he was still shocked, Saber kicked Gilgamesh on his _area_(ouch… now 'that' is hurt… trust me. Umm… for Gilgamesh fans, please don't hang me upside down , I come here in peace…).

Gilgamesh… did not expect this would happen… but it was too late…

Then, she slapped him so badly that made him collapse to the table… What a strong power she had…

She successfully OWNED Gilgamesh. He was lying down, whinnying and moaning in pain that someone had to call a doctor while his friends were looking at Saber and Gilgamesh amusedly.

"Ouch… uh…" Shirou commented as he saw Gilgamesh 'dying' in excruciating agony by abrupt attacks. Shirou was never able to imagine himself if he were at Gilgamesh's place. "What the h…"

"Shirou, we're leaving!" Saber commanded as she grabbed Shirou's hand and took him off the restaurant.

For the rest of his 'successful' dating time, Shirou was so amazed at Saber even he could say nothing at all. They were walking together, but Saber's thought was at somewhere else. Connected to what had happened before, Shirou didn't want to enquire her. He was afraid he would be kicked on his ass by Saber if he ever asked. Let's just let her have her way, Shirou thought.

What a day for Saber…

As the day ended swiftly, Shirou and Saber had to end their 'happy' time together. It was time to them to go home and have some rest, forget about anything happened that day. But, none of them was talking as if they had drowned into complete silence world. While sitting in the station's bench, Saber was too busy with her mind and Shirou had no idea what to talk. They were like in their own world, hard to reach.

But Shirou got to end this. If this thing went on, then he could never speak to Saber, again.

"Saber…" Shirou started. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" Saber answered in gloom. "I… just can't believe this… he… was using me all the time…"

"Oh Saber…" Shirou tried to cheer her up. "It's alright, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault…"

"I know…" Saber nodded, her eyes narrowed and a trace of water could be seen. "But it's hurt me a lot… I… I gave him everything… and he did this to me. Maybe it's best for me to break him… I was glad I did… still, the pain inside heart won't go away…"

Saber buried her face with her hands, concealed her tears "And now… I faced him again, and found out he was using me all this time…"

"Saber…" Shirou moved his position closer to Saber.

"I… isn't that hurt, S, Shirou?!" Saber cried. Tears leaked through her hands. "I… c, can… a, accept the fact he betrayed me… But… using… me…?"

Saber was no longer holding back her feelings. She was totally in sadness. "Sh, Shirou… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have cried…"

Shirou sighed and smiled in emptiness. He knew his beloved angel was in grief. Intended to ease her pain, he slowly embraced Saber. He held so close that Shirou could feel her petite warm body. It was the first time Shirou ever held a girl. While Saber, she felt the warmth sensation given by Shirou and it was so comfortable, resting in man's arms. Something that Saber hadn't felt lately…

This moment was extremely rare for both of them, mostly for Shirou.

The trains were passing by and the sun bit by bit surrendered itself to the glory of the night, afternoon would soon be over.

While Shirou was comforting Saber who shed tears, he gently whispered into her ear…

"I know… just let it out, let it out everything inside your heart… I'm here with you…"

"Shirou…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: **Updated! Wew... a month is a long time for an update… I admit that the ending is kinda fluffy, but I know you'll like it :). Truly honest… it has never crossed in my mind that I would make Gilgamesh that way (it doesn't mean I hate Gilg, I'm trying to make story a bit attractive. My apologies to Gilgamesh Fans ). Also, I'd like to say thanks for those who gave me reviews so far... can't ignore to see compliment and suggestion reviews in my computer screen, I'm very grateful for it. But I'm also open to critiques. So if there's one of you feel that this story a little bit disappointing, an evaluation may be useful for future.

There are minor notices I want to add although it's not very important. For character Jimit Way, the pronunciation for 'Jimit' should be read in Japanese pronunciation not English (sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier, my mistake…). Because I think it would be sooooo weird if it's read in English Pronunciation. Plus, I made small changes in previous chapters, (if you don't mind, please have a look…).

That's all. Stay tuned!


	5. One Roof, One Solution, Oversleep

**School Festival**

By: MechanicAngelSilver

_A Fate/Stay Night Fan fiction Story._

_**Disclaimer:**__Fate Stay Night and other TYPE-MOON's masterpieces are not mine… _

_**# Characters Introduction:**_

**+Main Characters+**

**Shirou Emiya :** a 16 years old boy, good looking but clumsy.

**Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon : **a pretty, but not too feminism girl (that's why she was called Saber). A Lead Vocalist #2 and pianist in her band.

**Jimit Way : **A British, The Class President of Fuyuki State High School. He's a very talented bass player in Saber's band.

**Rin Tohsaka : **Class Vice President of Fuyuki State High School, a strict girl. Has a huge crush on Archer.

**Archer : **Sakura's Archery coach in the school.

**Illyasviel von Eiznbern : **Shirou's step sister.

**Steffi Michelle : **Jimit's girlfriend, the most smartest student in the region.

**+Minor Characters+**

**Miss Taiga Fujimura : **English Teacher in Shirou's school and also Shirou's neighbour who taking care of Shirou.

**Moy : **Drummer in Saber's band. Lively person.

**Sakura : **Shirou's friend and Rin's younger sister. She frequently comes and helps Shirou to do house chores.

**Paul :** College student and Manager wannabe, not too much appear, though :)…

**Ronald : **Lead Vocalist #1

**Fredy and Chokey : **Lead and Rhythm Guitarists

**+Chapter 5+**

**One Roof, One Solution, Oversleep…**

_**Private Music Studio (two days before school festival), 10.15 AM…**_

Unless there was something important, Saber and her band never had a meeting. But due to the Festival which was about to come in two days, they got themselves on attention above all things. For instance on the day before, in the middle of curfew, suddenly Paul called Saber. He told the rest of the members to gather up. As the result, Jimit had to leave his extra works on student council room (he thrived to escape from Rin's wrath after argued all day long), Ronald put away all his homework, Fredy and his identical friend, Chokey skipped the remedial test for 'honourable reason' (even the teacher was not happy), and Moy might be in trouble because he had promised he would pick up his girlfriend, it was cancelled.

It never thought how Paul easily took them… even in the middle of curfew…

Somehow, Paul got connection with teachers at school. As prove, none of the teacher disagreed whenever he called them. Yeah… perhaps his dad or mom was school committee. As the only son in the family, he always believed in his motto. That was, 'as a professional, never let school became an obstacle to achieve your goal to be a famous band ever'. And today… again, with Paul reasonable arguments, he managed to 'kidnap' them from school.

Surrounded with musical instruments and amplifiers, Paul began to explain why they needed to have meeting.

"Okay…" the spiky headed and tall person, Paul started his speech. "Perhaps, one of you is still confused why I snatch you guys from school. Rather than complicated, it's simple. This event is getting closer, and we still have yet prepared ourselves. Yes of course, we were busy doing our bustles and got no time for band. Therefore, with proud I'd like to announce that, our dearest Saber has given us a score, and today we shall play it. So, with no more ado, please grab your thing and start rehearsing,"

Paul provided each personnel with one sheet. After studying it for fifteen minutes, Chokey gave his voice.

"Wait a minute, this score… is not a Rock song, is it?" asked Chokey after reading the score.

"Yeah… it has jazzy side…" added Fredy, he also examined it. "A bit pitching…"

"Don't mind playing jazz, I'm cool with that," said Jimit, tuning his bass in Dropped D flat. "Jazz is more difficult than Rock. Show your skill, mate!"

"But that's not fit with our style! I mean, we've well known as rocker. If we play this song, then Ronald's screaming practice will be for nothing! And what will the others say about us?!" argued Chokey.

"Hey, hey… at ease…" Saber stood up, she spoke. "I know, we've been marked as 'that'. But I want us to bring something different this year, something that could bring sensation. Besides, we've been holding that ideas for long time and only a few major labels would accept a band with genre like us -well, I might say our genre is too much like hardcore than rock-. Our seniors used to be like that, and now they chill up their songs. Underground for two years, now it's time for us to go the next level, which is label. This year is our last year and next year we'll college guy. This song that I arranged is combination of our songs before plus a preparation before going label. Don't worry about Ronald's scream is going for nothing. There's a scream part, but not as loud as our songs before,"

"For your information, I hurt my throat in last practice, guys…" said Ronald. "I need a break for a while. Do you mind if I play the piano part?"

"Sure, can you?" doubted Saber. "No… don't take it seriously, I was joking. It's alright, Ron,"

"Hmm… quite interesting…" Moy twisted his drum sticks. "A unique combination of Rock n' Roll and Jazz, added with J-Rock side… good job, Saber,"

"Thank you, Moy," Saber smiled. "So… shall we?"

"Okay then… I guess I'll follow," said Chokey and turned on the amplifier.

"So, no further objection, heat the drum, pal!" Jimit stood up, slapping his bass. "Let's play Intro for two times, and then go to verse!"

"We're doing it! A one… two… three!" Ronald spoke loudly.

The Matchstick Revival was the name of their band. It was established by Jimit and Chokey two years ago. Soon after Jimit was transferred from Manchester, he made friend with Chokey and had a brilliant idea of forming band with him. Chokey immediately had the same opinion as Jimit did. Shortly, he asked his childhood friend, Moy to be a drummer. Then, they started to arrange song and practice with Chokey as the vocalist. So much for their surprise, the first show at neighbour event was a thriving one.

One day on winter, Chokey met Fredy on school gym and Jimit asked Saber to come along in the band, they agreed. Saber's piano talent plus one of the kind vocal (able to reach two octaves, not including her falsetto). And Fredy's amazing guitar skills were quickly emphasizing their band structure. The band managed to have their existence. As they striving their way to be a famous band, many experiences had been achieved. Thanks to event organizer, many wanted them in their show as featuring band. Not so long before Ronald came as vocalist #2.

When the band achieved the first winner of High School Band Competition Event in one of the private TV station, band's popularity went arise like shooting stars. But they didn't want to create records, because they were still high school students. They prefer underground to label, to satisfy their fans who mostly teenagers. So far, they had made four songs and ready to launch it as EP album.

"Wait…" Moy suddenly stopped his play after forty minutes practicing. "Perhaps you don't mind if I change tempo here…"

"No, no problem," Saber replied. "As long as it's fit you, it's fine. But try to follow the score, okay?"

"By the way, Saber," said Chokey, he took a seat to rest his cramped shoulder. "I heard you kicked Gigamesh's ass pretty bad yesterday. Very nice, hehehe… he fell for it. How did it happen exactly? Do you mind to?"

"Wow… rumour spreads fast…" commented Saber, she sighed. "Err…sorry, I can't tell… that was bad occurrence, I prefer not to tell,"

"Yeah…" Jimit sneaked into the conversation. "Of course she can't tell you guys. She was on a date with Shirou…"

…….

Suddenly every single person in studio was silent; only a sound of cricket could be heard. Everybody looked at Saber with dilated eyes, some couldn't believe what Jimit had said. Like a thunder in the middle of the day, they couldn't express what to say (perhaps they were hoping that their ears were lying). Their jaw wide opened, and…

"WHAT?!!" They shouted at the same time (except Jimit), jumped back as if Saber was crazy, and were extremely kicked in the teeth." YOU HAD A DATE WITH HIM??!!"

"A date?!" Saber was as surprise as them. "No! It was not a date! Oh come on, He just wanted me to accompany him, so what is wrong with that? Especially with you, guys??"

"Hehehehe… Like it was…" Ronald was unsure at Saber's statement. "It's not wrong… it just that, remember when you broke up with Gilgamesh? It took you almost a half of month to recover from grief… And you made a vow you wouldn't be so close to a guy anymore, remember that?"

"Of course, how can I forget that?"

"And you accepted to accompany a guy that you only knew him for half a year?? Hmm… it must be something…" Fredy smacked in.

"Positive," Chokey agreed.

"N, no!" Saber stuttered. "I, I have known him for years! But I didn't too notice that I was in the same class with him… if you don't believe me, ask Jimit,"

"Ooo… I see…" Moy understood. "You're stammering, eyes aren't focusing, and somehow have that uncanny face. It DOES have something… so speak to us frankly. Do you like him?"

"W, what?" Saber heavily blushed, "I… no. No! I mean… I… I…"

"Hmm? So…?" Paul demanded, he grinned.

"I…" a light blush could be seen on Saber's cheeks. She was cuter and more adorable that way. "I… don't know,"

"Nah… not a satisfying answer, but that would do," said Moy while the others a bit 'dissatisfied'. "Your answer shows that your heart hasn't decided it, yet. Before that happens, I have a piece of advice: try not to deceive your heart… or else you will regret it for the rest of your life,"

Saber was hypnotized with Moy's words, stunned. He might be right; Saber was never honest to herself. She never believed in her heart, at least for once. She thought, following her heart would lead to nothing but disaster because she definitely would do something stupid without thinking its consequence. Her experience with Gilgamesh was enough, she couldn't let this happen, again.

_For the sake of her, and Shirou…_

_But…she lied. Deep inside her hear,t didn't say so…_

"So… Can you tell me the details? Please… I'd like to hear it…" asked Chokey.

"Detail? What detail?" Saber asked back.

"Your… date?"

"Date?" Saber stopped. At that point, she finally realized something wrong. Then, she stared at Jimit. "Hold on a sec. Jimit, how did you know that I went out with Shirou yesterday?"

"Well… that's… uh…" Jimit tried to escape _("Darn it! She knows!"). _"R, rumours spread fast, right? Right guys??"

* * *

_**School Corridor (two days before school festival), 11.21 AM…**_

Meanwhile at Fuyuki State High School, Shirou was walking on the passageway. He just came from teacher's room, helping Miss Taiga on her stuffs. And now he was on his way back to class. However, Shirou didn't want to go back to class yet. Mild weather and cool wind that breached through corridor window made Shirou felt like he would fancy to wandering around for a while. Destination was not important, anywhere would do.

Before he could set his mind, there was a window opened on the corridor. Shirou stopped there and began to gaze outside, beyond the clouds. He perceived the sky; it was going to rain and might be long.

"Standing here doing nothing, eh?"

Shirou turned his head. Saber walked towards him, smiled.

"Uh… yeah… some kind of," Shirou answered, hastily set his eyes to the sky again. He blushed. "You weren't at the class, where were you?"

"I got permission not to attend class, for festival thing. Well… band meeting exactly. And I was walking on my way to class when I saw you standing here, I thought you would need company," said Saber and she stood beside Shirou, also looked upon the wide sky.

"Is that a new style of yours?" Shirou was curious. He looked at Saber's hair, very different from what he usually saw. Her hair was braided, like bun.

"This one?" Saber pointed at her hair. "Oh… I just need some variation. Why? Is it bad?"

"No… not at all. I've not seen you with that for years. The last time I saw it, when we were freshmen," Shirou answered. "But, I think it suits you well…"

"Thank you," said Saber. "Wow… will you look at that... beautiful, isn't it? The sky…"

"It always is," Shirou exhaled his breath. "Sometimes I spend my time to look at the sky, especially at night. Makes me to commit memory about my mom…"

"Your mom?"

Shirou nodded. "My mom died when I was a child. And when she died, I wasn't older enough to remember her face. You know, child's memory is always vague; it'll disappear by the moment you grow up,"

"Oh… I get it…" Saber understood, Shirou was reminiscing his past. "My apology to ask…"

"That's okay, it happened long time ago though. I've forsaken all those memories, even sometimes it came to the surface and barely make me cry," Shirou looked at Saber this time, he chuckled but felt so empty. "I wish I was old enough to remember my mom's face, who and what she was,"

"Yeah," said Saber. "I guess, we're the same, huh? Both can't remember about our parents,"

"Possibly… but it was the past," said Shirou. "Past is past, it's done with us. No matter how much you want it, it couldn't be back. Even though you have the power to go the past and fix anything, you still carry on your preceding memory. The reminiscence of those who have passed away before you…"

"Hmm…" Saber's hairs were blown by the wind gracefully. She gently smiled at Shirou's statement. Hard to admit, Shirou was right. "…Shirou… there is something I want to say…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I…" She was silent for a minute, as if the words were stuck in her gullet. "I… I want to say thanks… for escorting me yesterday,"

"Yesterday?"

_**Flashback…**_

_Saber was no longer holding back her feelings. She was totally in sadness. "Sh, Shirou… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have cried…"_

_Shirou sighed and smiled in emptiness. He knew his beloved angel was in grief. In order to ease her pain, he slowly embraced Saber. He held so close that Shirou could feel her petite warm body. It was the first time Shirou ever held a girl, so did Saber. She felt the warmth sensation given by Shirou and it was so comfortable, resting in man's arms. Something that Saber hadn't felt lately… _

_This moment was extremely rare for both of them, particularly for Shirou. _

_The trains were passing by and the sun bit by bit surrendered itself to the glory of the night, afternoon would soon be over. _

_While Shirou was comforting Saber whom dripping tears, he gently whispered into her ear… _

"_I know… just let it out, let it out everything inside your heart… I'm here with you…" _

"_Shirou… please don't go…" Saber begged._

"_I won't… it's alright…" Shirou tighten up his arms. "I won't go anywhere…"_

_Saber was sobbing and Shirou's heart unwillingly wanted to see Saber like that. It hurt his heart as well, Shirou wished for seeing Saber's happy face, not like this. _

_For almost ten minutes, the two embraced at each other. A very perfect moment for both as no one talked, engulfed them inside their own world where one minute felt like forever. After confessing her feelings, Saber didn't cry anymore yet she also didn't talk. _

_Feeling suspicious, Shirou opened his eyes._

"_Saber…?"_

_She didn't reply, Saber was sleeping inside Shirou's arms. She moaned a little in response to Shirou's question…_

"_She's… sleeping?"_

_A very charming and innocent face she showed to Shirou, almost indescribable. She was like an angel who rested her fragile wings in the arms of her guardian, tired of flying and seeking something important. Her peaceful expression made Shirou hardly could wake Saber up._

_The train arrived. Still Saber had yet awakened…_

"_Saber? Your train has arrived, wake up," Shirou pushed Saber's arm, intended to bring back Saber from her dream. "You can't sleep here forever, come on…"_

_She was still out of reach. Many efforts had been done from yelling at her, slapping her cheek slowly, and whispering her ear. Nevertheless, none of them successful. In the end Shirou, gave up. To prevent her missing the train, He then made decision to hold and lift her. With Saber in his arms, he proceeded inside the train. _

_He took Saber to her home…_

_When the red bright sky was no longer the ruler of the earth, Sky gradually transformed into dark. It took them forty five minutes to reach the destination. And after the train stopped, Shirou found himself in entirely unknown neighbourhood. He completely had no idea where to go. With only Saber's ID card in his hand, he began his trip to find Saber's residence. But it wasn't as easy as it looked. His feet felt so weighty with Saber on his back, making this trip more difficult than he thought before. Thus, he was absolutely clueless about Saber's neighbourhood, in fact that he'd never been there before. _

_As the night was getting darker, Shirou still didn't find it._

"_Darn it… where it could be…" a single drop of sweat fell down to his cheek. "Oh man… this will take forever. I've got to ask the locals…"_

_Shirou began to look for the locals. He accidentally found an old man who was walking alone. After some chit-chat, Shirou was now sure where Saber's house was. _

"_This must be it…" Shirou looked at the address._

_Her house wasn't big, but rather small. It surrounded by a variety of foliages in front of the house. The house was very Japanese style, quite contrary with Saber's origin which was British. Shirou walked inside the house and softly put Saber down on the terrace. Shortly after, He searched the key from Saber's bag and opened the door._

_A sound of an owl broke the silence of the night. It had been one a half hour since Shirou stayed there, waiting for Saber to wake. He could just leave Saber there in her house, but he didn't want Saber to panic when she woke up later. However in her futon, she was sleeping like a baby, so peaceful and lovely. No expression of panic and worry at all painted on her face._

_Shirou sighed. When he heard the kettle noising, He jumped and went to the kitchen to pour hot water into tea pot. A hot steam came out from the cup, made him thought of something. He never put inside his mind that Saber would go fall asleep so effortlessly. Well… she had told him before, sleeping problem. Still, it made him wondered if Saber had a walk one day, and all of a sudden she fell asleep in the pavement. It could be discomforting as Shirou imagined how embarrassed Saber would be. That's how another anxiety struck Shirou's head. What if that happened when there were many bad guys around?_

_Nah… let's just wish it'd never happen…_

_Shirou realized that the day was getting late, the clock had pointed into seven. He had given up, Fuji-nee would definitely kick his ass out of the house and sleeping outside if he still insisted to go back. His mind clandestinely told him it was no use catching the train, because he knew the last train had already departed. The other public transport didn't give him best solution either, unless he knew the way home, of course. His only chance was to take the earlier train in the next dawn. _

_So, that was how it settled. He would overstay at Saber's house… at least 'til the next day…_

_As Shirou returned from kitchen, Saber slowly opened her eyes. She was astonished to see Shirou there. _

"_Sihrou?? What are you… I mean… Why are you here? No…" Saber tried to sit. She touched her frown, attempted to retain information about last event "Hold on… oh yeah, I remember. Sorry… didn't mean to say that. So… how long have I been sleeping?"_

"_Not long, just two and a half hour. I brought you here with a lot of efforts, you know. Even though you're slim, your weight doesn't seem so," Shirou answered and sat. "How's your heart now?"_

"_Thanks, it's never been better," Saber smiled. She took the cup that Shirou gave. "I must have bothered you so much… you know, listening to all my needless confession,"_

"_Not really, though," Shirou had a sip on his tea. "Wow, you got yourself a tasty tea bag here. It has strawberry flavour,"_

"_I'm glad you like it," Saber was pleased. "It's Orient Sunset, from Holland. Europe has many like these, with many flavours,"_

"_Hmm… I only have a normal tea bag in my home, it doesn't have flavours though. Just jasmine," Shirou admitted. "By the way, I hate to tell that I missed the last train to home. And… I don't know which way to go, if I use public transport… and I think… er…"_

"_You want to stay here?" Saber shot at Shirou's-about-to-say-but-hard-to-do-so. _

"_N, no! I… I mean…" Shirou blushed. "It'll be unsuitable! I can't let a boy and a girl stay together under one roof!"_

"_Hmm… you're right. But you don't have money to stay in nearby inn, and also I don't have much money for you to borrow," said Saber, deep in thought. "… hmm… okay Shirou, let's make an exception. You can stay here,"_

"_But…"_

"_Shush… no buts. Look at outside, it's gonna rain. You neither can go home, nor find an inn to stay. After all, you're my guest. There's no host who let his or her guest waiting outside, right?"_

_Shirou was silent. Then, he smiled._

"_Okay, if you insist," Shirou agreed. He stood up and took the cups, he was about to go to the kitchen. "At least, let me cook something for you, okay? Thank God I brought that Japanese Recipe Book, really useful…"_

_Saber chuckled. "I'm sure you do…"_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Oh yeah, Yesterday!" Shirou remembered. "Pardon me; I'm such an absent-minded,"

"Funny to see you've already forgotten an event which only occurred yesterday," Saber giggled. "That's a typical of you, isn't it?"

"No… that's not right…" Shirou blushed while Saber started to burst out laugh. "O, okay… fine, I admit it,"

"No need to shame, everybody has that flaw. No people can actually keep everything inside their mind forever," Another Saber's wisdom words, saved Shirou from humiliation... again. "No matter how genius a person is, it still has it,"

"Yeah… I guess you're right…"

The two suddenly quiet. They together looked upon the sky which was dark. A sign which told that, the rain was upon them. Wind gracefully blew the trees and plants below, quite chilling for that afternoon. But Saber swiftly wrapped her hand close to her body; the wind wasn't chill… but a **freezing** one.

"Gosh… it is cold…" said Saber. "This is not November, is it?"

"No… why?"

"The wind is much cooler than it used to be, don't you feel that? Ohh… Must be the global-warming effect…" Saber was shivering, she gritted her teeth. "I never get used to the cold weather, even though I was raised in North Europe which has four seasons a year…"

"Want me to close the window?" offered Shirou.

"No… I still want to watch the scenery outside. It's okay, Shirou…"

Shirou sighed at Saber. He opened his school jacket and put it around her. Saber felt Shirou's hand at her shoulders, it felt so warm. Not because of the jacket, but his hand that truly gave her sensation of a unique warm-feeling. "It's not cold anymore, is it?" Shirou added with a smile.

"Shirou…" Saber, somehow her face got reddens. "Would you… would you put your arms around me for a while…?"

"H, hold you?"

"Please… I won't ask it twice…" Saber half begged. A heavy blush painted her face. "Just like you did… _last night…"_

"S, sure… if you don't mind…"

Saber nodded. Shirou, awkwardly but surely hugged her from behind. With Shirou's arms wrapped her, Saber couldn't feel the airstreams that blew through the window, as if there was a big shield protected her. She closed her eyes and accepted a warm and secured feeling, crawling over her body as she tried to find the meaning of this sensation she felt. Meanwhile, Shirou held her so tight as if he wouldn't let Saber go. In his heart, he wanted to protect her, protect her easily broken heart. Then, he slowly entwined her hands, to end this struggle inside his heart. An ambitious (well… not ambitious exactly. Can't find a suitable word ) struggle to win Saber's heart.

He already did… whether Saber realized it or not, her heart began to lock at Shirou's.

"Saber…" he whispered softy. "Thank you…"

"Why thank me…? For what…?" Saber asked back.

"You'll know… sooner or later…" Shirou closed his eyes. "Right now… it's not important…"

"Please… don't keep secret from me…" Saber was still being hugged. "I hate secret, you know…"

"Really? It's the first time I hear it from you… I can't… just easily say it…"

"Why not…?"

"Because… I…"

"Now you two are really getting along, huh??" all of the sudden, a very distracting voice came from the other side of corridor, somewhat made Shirou and Saber who had already embraced at each other startled and separated. It was Jimit, he added a smug smile as he looked very closely to the two. "Oh my… seems like I'm interrupting your 'happy hour'… Ok, you can go on again. Just pretend I'm not around…"

"W, wait a sec!" Shirou went red in the face, prevented Jimit who turned back and walked away. "It was not exactly like it seemed to be! The wind was wintry and Saber told me to…"

"Shirou…"

"Okay, okay… relax," Jimit walked towards them while holding on his stomach, tried not to laugh. "No need to explain, I got the picture. I know why it is cold today; winter season is just about to come. And I believe you guys didn't do 'the inappropriate things' in this school corridor. Because if you did, I have to hang you guys (he said as if he never did that ever… ). Oh yeah… Saber, the teacher was looking for you. That old lady wanted you to give your last homework which you hadn't done. You might run for it, she's so impatient down there. And for Shirou, I want to have a word with you,"

"Oh… okay…" said Saber. Then, she walked away. Right before her silhouette disappeared; she turned around, waved her hand, and smiled at Shirou. "Catch you later, Shirou!"

It was enough to make Shirou stunned at the scene, even after she was gone.

"What a move, pal," saluted Jimit. "She was surely melted by your words before,"

"Oh shut up!" Shirou shouted with embarrassment. "She was the one who asked me to!"

"Of course, dude! I knew that. I was secretly watching both of you from a far," Jimit wrapped his arms and continuously nodded, pretty self-satisfied. "What's next, big man? Shoot her? Or you still want to enjoy the play? Roll the dice and pull the strings?"

"Pull the strings?" asked Shirou. "No… I don't know. I'll follow my heart, I presume,"

"Nice decision! Now that is rock!" Jimit patted hard Shirou's back. "No one's getting your way to Saber's castle, ask me if someone is and I'll beat that guy out to outer space, ahahahaha. You know what Shirou? You've grown up. You're not like the old Shirou I once knew. Oh man, got to confess this, I like your style, man. Real fresh and smooth,"

"Well… thanks, I found it along the way…" Shirou was flattered. "So… tell me the news, you won't find me this hard just to tease me, right?"

"Oh yeah, right… almost forgot. Bloody hell, curse this forgetfulness... I should drink multivitamin for my brain," Jimit checked his jacket and pulled out a letter. He gave it to Shirou after he examined it. "Here you go, there's a letter for you,"

"A letter? Are you changing your occupation to mailman now? Great…" Shirou saw his name and school address on the mail, but the stamp was not reckonable. "This stamp is not familiar, where did this come from?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know," Jimit shook his head. "It doesn't look like Royal stamp either,"

Shirou flipped his letter to see who sent this letter. What Shirou was about to see, way outside his expectations.

"From who?" asked Jimit.

"It is…" Shirou couldn't believe what he saw, his eyes wide opened. "It's from… my dad…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N:**Ouch…Took me around five hours to type this chapter ;-P. Geez…now I certainly need a break for a while, to chill up my brain, eyes, and hands. You may notice Saber and Shirou's part was a bit fluffy . (it's good, isn't it?). But anyway, I'm sorry for long flashback part, it's sure confusing you to read. But for that part, really pushed my brain to the limit. Not only to think the concept, but also to find a better storyline. I was going to put that in previous chapter, but then I thought. If I did so, then the plot would be monotone (Monotone plot is easily to make bored some people…). So I decided to put it in flashback section.

Still two days to go before school festival, but the story will not end after that (can't tell what it's going to be after SF to you guys! My little secret, hehehehe…). It means that I have to push my brain to work even harder (oh no…). At last, I'd like to say thanks to everybody who read my story here and I'm truly grateful. Stay tuned for next chapter:).


	6. Family Reunion

**School Festival**

By: MechanicAngelSilver

_A Fate/Stay Night Fan fiction Story._

_**Disclaimer:**__ FSN and other TYPE MOON's franchises will never be mine… Please don't think I own it, because if you do think I own it, press BACK on your Internet browser… I beg you…_

**A/N: **Wrote another chapter and posted again… too soon I think? Hehehehe… I'm in school holiday now till January, thus I got much time to write. Anyway, it was an end for first semester this year and I've just had my report card for this semester… thank God I passed it all. No marks below qualification standard, except one for Physics (duh…). Yeah… Of course my parents scolded me (as many parents do. They expect more for their children, and I wasn't good enough in this subject!). But that will not spoil my vacation here, ha! It's time for me to enjoy!

Hmm… I wonder if I could do well next term…

_**# Characters Introduction:**_

**+Main Characters+**

**Shirou Emiya :** a 16 years old boy, good looking but clumsy.

**Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon : **a pretty, but not too feminism girl (that's why she was called Saber). A Lead Vocalist #2 and pianist in her band.

**Jimit Way : **A British, The Class President of Fuyuki State High School. He's a very talented bass player in Saber's band.

**Rin Tohsaka : **Class Vice President of Fuyuki State High School, a strict girl. She has a huge crush on Archer.

**Archer : **Sakura's Archery coach in the school.

**Illyasviel von Eiznbern : **Shirou's step sister.

**Steffi Michelle : **Jimit's girlfriend, the most smartest student in the region.

**+Minor Characters+**

**Miss Taiga Fujimura : **English Teacher in Shirou's school and also Shirou's neighbour who taking care of Shirou.

**Moy : **Drummer in Saber's band. Lively person.

**Sakura : **Shirou's friend and Rin's younger sister. She frequently comes and helps Shirou to do house chores.

**Paul :** College student and Manager wannabe, not too much appear, though :)…

**Ronald : **Lead Vocalist #1

**Fredy and Chokey : **Lead and Rhythm Guitarists

**+Chapter 6+**

**Family Reunion**

_**Fuyuki State High School (still two days before SF…), 12.05 PM…**_

KRIINGG!!!

The bell had already rung and the school suddenly lived again (not dead? hehehe). The time had come for student to liberate their rights after got beaten up by teacher. As soon as the teacher went by, the students followed the teacher to go outside or anywhere they wanted to (eventually, they went to cafeteria though… again… dammit... was there any other room except this??!). But obviously they couldn't make it outside and play basketball or other stuffs, raining hard out there.

As the others began to leave the class, Jimit sat still and closed her note book. Nobody knew what inside his head; perhaps his mind was at a halt, full of Physics formulas and laws. He rubbed her eyes, yawned, ready to bundle up, and sleep. Cold sensation made him drowsy; this second break might be the finest time to do 'hibernation'.

"Jimit, you can't sleep yet. Your task has yet to finish," a bothering voice came from elsewhere.

Too bad, he was about to dream foods and drinks, but someone forced him back to reality.

Rin Tosaka came by. She took a seat and sat beside Jimit.

"Huh? What task?" asked Jimit, still with one-eye closed.

"This one. It's our group which the script has the topic of Global Warming Issues, and we certainly have a presentation today. Everyone has done their part and I'll blame you if you don't do your part," said Rin, frankly.

"Oh come on, Rin… would you fancy to give me a break for a while?" Jimit supplicated. "That nasty freaky thing… is going to be presented in the last hour! And I still have much time! After all, I didn't bring my money and lunch. Lucky for me I still have enough gas for my motorcycle. This sleep will make me forget my hunger!"

"Nope, you can't," Rin beamed at Jimit. She unquestionably jeopardized his chance to get free sleeping time. "Finish this, or else, I won't write your name…"

"Okay, okay! Geez… I don't have another choice, do I?" Jimit grabbed his pen and started to work, while Rin looked satisfied. "What? Am I some kind of your bloody slave today? Working hard to get food?"

"Consider it so…"

At the same time, Saber came and brought fresh foods and drinks from cafeteria. She was in joy, whistled on her way to Jimit's desk. She couldn't stop smiling, luckily no one thought she was nuts. Perhaps this would, She took gratuitous chair from a male nerd before he could even sit, as if that chair belong to her, in result of him fell to the floor with butt first ("Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you?!!").

"Wow… someone has got good news today… unlike me here…" commented Jimit, a bit sarcastic. "Can you tell us the meaning behind your smile is?"

"Yeah Saber, it's good to see you happy," added Rin.

"Aha! I know the reason is…" Jimit said suddenly. "She… in the end gets along with… ShUSHHHIII!!!! (Saber instantly kicked Jimit so hard, right on his bone!)"

"Stop spreading false gossip, Jimit. No, Rin, that's not true and certainly is not the reason…" said Saber smiled. She offered her burger to Jimit who cried out in pain ("Uhhhh…"). "But this one is. After so much waiting in the line and wondering, I can finally taste school's most fabulous hamburger. Want some, Jim?"

"Oh yeah! Finally, salvation from God has arrived! Sure!" he bit a piece of hamburger, almost bit Saber's hand. She luckily pulled her hand hurriedly. "May I take all?"

"No! Absolutely definitely, no! This is the last hamburger for today and I like this hamburger… to death. As well as I'd strive to death just to get and defend it," Saber pulled the hamburger out from Jimit's mouth. "The biscuits are fine, take it,"

"Man… biscuit can't satisfy my stomach! Oh well, better than nothing, I guess," Jimit took biscuits from Saber. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Saber landed on her chair, eating her hamburger merrily. "By the way Rin, I met Archer while I was passing by the corridor,"

"Eh? You did?"

"Yeah… tall and fine build person, red jacket, and weird white hair… also include his bow and arrows, right?" said Saber, gave explanation about Archer's main appearance. "No comment, but that guy looks nice; he got himself a lot of girl fans. He can't go anywhere without a girl stalking behind, asking him for his autograph. I remember he went into school's magazine last year with the title: The top five sexiest guys in school. Hmm… what tough aim, if I were you,"

"What?" Jimit's ear went immense like mine sensor gizmo. "Uh… excuse me, but my ear just heard something. Are you guys talking about Archer? That Archer?"

"Yes, Why?" the girls looked at Jimit, they were astounded. "You know him?"

"You bet, ladies. More than know, he was my friend," answered Jimit, he blinked.

"Hah?! No, it's impossible…" said Rin. "Archer told me he was German,"

"Yeah, he is German, but he used to live in Britain, in the flat," explained Jimit. "He was my neighbour friend, always went to school when we were together in junior high, also my classmate two years in a row. And at year's end, we split up. He went back to Germany while I continued my study in Japan, because my parents had a job here,"

"Oh… I got it," Saber gave another bite to her burger. "So you're his old friend, aren't you?"

"It could be said so. I already knew he got transferred here last year. He said he couldn't stand living there, too many regulations and stuffs, this and that tax. What's more, he was an outcast in his place before. Got no friends and no one cared for his existence whatsoever,"

"Ow… that's mean," commented Saber. "You shouldn't have said that,"

"I know. But that's the fact, my dear," Jimit sighed. "Glad he's here,"

"So… that's the reason why he's always so hard upon himself…" Rin said to herself. "Is he alone?"

"You mean, live alone?" Jimit asked back. "Certainly, his dad has passed away ever since he was little, in nuclear leaking accident while his mom was gone. His aunt and uncle took care of him, feed him, and school him till now, like foster parents for him. He…"

Jimit went silent. Perhaps he wondered why it was heartbreaking whenever he talked about someone's tragic tale…

"What the hell… stop it," said Jimit to himself. "We can't talk about someone whatever we want to! Especially someone's heartbreaking past…"

It was just a story, but it hit Rin's heart the most…

"Oh my…" Rin couldn't believe what Jimit had said. She stood up and leave Jimit and Saber alone. "I'm going to see him!"

After Rin's steps couldn't be heard, Saber turned sight to her bassist. "Wow… is it true that he has tragic past, similar to what you've said?"

"Nope, all wrong. I made it all up," said Jimit so lightly without guilt while he wrote the paper carefully.

"What?!" Saber jolted up. "You mean… you were lying?"

"Hehehehe… You got to know, that's how flirting master works my dear Arturia. You see… It is said that only me to know -of course, who else will?-, I've been matching up some students for these years. Years of experience, I made a survey among teenagers and there is one trick that never fails. And that is 'dramatization'. If you don't pull out the dramatization, it will never turn up the heat,"

"The… heat…?" Saber temporarily deprived of sight. "Okay… What does the heat do in this case?"

"You didn't catch my drift, did you? Oh man… It's no use to talk it with you…" Jimit shook his head, a bit aggravated. "The point is… What I'm doing is to make sure the best outcome, whether the girl and the boy will go out together or not. Nah, you got it?"

Saber gave him another open-ended facial, so obvious she didn't catch the drift. "Err… no. But I think… I'm going to cafeteria once more, to get some foods,"

"Oh Yeah, that's wicked! Bring some for me too! Thanks!" shouted Jimit when Saber marched outside the class. Shortly, he put his pen away and threw a biscuit to his mouth. "Geez… that lassie. How innocent she is… she doesn't even realize I'm matching her with 'him'! Very well, that's typical of her. Hmm… Ow… nice… There's a little trace of vanilla here,"

Meanwhile, Archer still practised in his the-one-and-only Archery Dojo. On contrary with other students, right after the bell, he with no question, instantly went to the Dojo while hanging his bow and arrow which he had taken from home. He couldn't take off his mind out of bow and arrow. Those two things were always with him wherever he went, like in home, the class, kitchen, living room, or even bathroom. Other people might think he was out of his mind, prioritizing this above all. But he had his own point of view about his behaviour.

To him, bow was his bone and arrows were his blood, both couldn't be separated… as much expected from professional athlete.

Ready to release his arrow, Archer calculated the chance of bull's eye in his brain with his eagle eyes. Then, he closed his eyes…

He could feel it… yes… he knew it, a flow of mainstream running like current in his blood veins… this was it…

This would hit perfectly in the middle… stood still… and…

BRAK!!

"Archer!!!"

_Crap…_

Rin slammed the door open, her tone distracting Archer's mind and broke it to pieces. As the result, he missed the target and broke the window. The arrow flew fast away outside and almost hit a passer by right an inch above his head. Archer sighed and shook while he saw the passer by cursing the person who unintentionally shot at him. Ignoring Rin's existence, Archer took another arrow and prepared to shoot.

"Nice… don't you have anything else to do besides ruining my day here?" said Archer with sarcastic tone.

"Ups… sorry, I thought you were in a break," Rin put on her slippers. "I just wanted to…"

"Come here?" Archer cut her, obviously still annoyed.

"No, Have a visit," Rin corrected and approached him slowly. "Look, I know you're always alone, but that's not the reason you close your heart to others!"

"What… the heck are you talking about?" Archer was confused. He put down his bow. "All of the sudden…"

"I know your heart is in pain, but it's also not good to keep it by yourself. Share it to others, Archer!" said Rin, certainly didn't care if she had cut Archer's line. "We're not alone in this world, someone needs someone… you can't live without someone knocking at your door and you know that, don't you?!"

"Wait, I…"

"So please Archer, open your heart for once…" said Rin again, this time she begged. "I believe there is still goodness in this hectic world… not all things are cruel. "

Because of her speech, Rin left Archer wordless. But only a moment before Archer let his diminutive smile to be seen. "Got me there… You are really… such a weirdo, aren't you?"

"W, what?" Rin stared at Archer, confused. "I'm… weird?"

Archer smiled and walked to her. Rin recognized how tall he was; even Rin's height was only as tall as Archer's shoulder, she had to look up.

Silent for a moment, he put his hand on Rin's shoulder.

"But you're not wrong, not a bit," Archer gazed through and Rin stared back. "I… uh… I've always been like the one you said. Yes, that's true -even before I got here-. I never care about anybody, always ignorant, and self-centred. Maybe it's because my dad never pay enough attention, so it took me some minor affect to me. All I know about this world is nothing but dark and cold waiting to engulf me inside them, betrayal and hardships. So, I choose to trust no one and believe in myself. Yet, in these past few days, since I met you… Everything unexpectedly changed… like miracle… as if there was a light inside my mind, you're the only person I know well with…"

"Eh?" Rin blushed. "I… didn't…"

"Uh… It's funny. It took me a while to say those words," Archer giggled. For the very first time, Rin finally saw Archer held his laugh. "Thank you, Rin Tohsaka…"

Rin felt relieved. Didn't know why, but she felt that way.

_Yet…_

"Hold it…" Rin stepped back as she became conscious there was something mistaken. "You said… your dad? But your dad is already…"

"What? Gone?" Archer sneered. "No, of course not! He's still alive, with me and my mom,"

"So… your parents didn't die in nuclear leaking accident…?"

"What?! Nuclear leaking incident?? Where did you get that freaky news?" Archer looked shocked. "My parents are private company employees, not nuclear technicians!"

….

"Eh…?" Archer's statement shot Rin's on the head, so much for her to dismay. "Company employees…?"

"Yes,"

"_Grr… that Jimit… I'm gonna kill him!" _

"Is there something wrong?" asked Archer.

"N, no… nothing at all!" replied Rin, she gave him sign posting which told him it was fine. "Uhh… someone's going to get lecture from me, positively…"

"Let's just hope that person is not getting away… yet," added Archer.

They both laughed at the thought…

* * *

_**Emiya Mansion, 2.05 PM…**_

Shirou was lucky. He got home early because teacher suddenly had urgent meeting on teacher's room (well… not only him, but also other students as well…). What a rare chance to him and every single living thing (which were students) to get extra time and spent it at home. Because Fuyuki State High School never gave them free extra time, even when tsunami occurred they had to sit still and study in their class. Teachers were forced hold high the spirit of _bushido; _nothing could stop them from teaching (yeah… teaching while drowning sounds like a good idea. Maybe they need diver's gear or something…).It was something rare for every school, especially schools from outside Japan.

Anyway, Shirou certainly didn't give a damn about those teachers in his school, whether they were sane enough to teach their pupils when flood came or not. He would like them to be drowned in tsunami however, for suffering him eternally in living hell…

Shirou sighed, knowing his wish way too impossible. His steps finally led him to his home, a place where he could get rest for a while.

"I'm home!" said Shirou as he walked inside. "Illya?"

"Onii-chan! Welcome home!" Illya popped out her head from living room.

"Oh… welcome home, senpai," Sakura also greeted Shirou as well. From her looks, Shirou knew Sakura was cooking something, for the reason that she wore an apron with stain and was holding a spoon.

"Sakura?" Shirou was surprised to see her. He put off his shoes and walked to her. "I thought you were practicing?"

"No… I wasn't, senpai," answered Sakura, smiling at him. "Archer-senpai told us not to have practice for today. He said he had a critical appointment with someone and postponed it till next day,"

"Oh I see…" Shirou nodded. And then, he noticed an odour of food lingering from kitchen. "Hmm… smells good. What's cooking?"

"Umm… I'm baking cookies for Illya," Sakura showed him the cookies. "Here you go, would you fancy trying some?"

"Of course I do," Shirou took one cookie and ate it. "Hmm… nice, though it's a little bit too sweet…"

"Really? Ow… I still can't make it as good as you do, Senpai," Sakura exhaled, looked at her home made cookies somewhat depressed.

"That's okay, Sakura. Actually, it's good. Sure is," Shirou took another cookie. "Besides, Illya likes everything sweet. I bet she will like it,"

"O, okay then," Sakura's faces turned light red. "P, perhaps… I'll put these on jars. Thank you, senpai,"

"Don't mention it," Shirou smiled. "I'll be sitting in living room if you need me,"

Shirou went on to living room. He rested his butt on comfortable sofa while seeing Illya watched TV so seriously. And Shirou had already known what Illya would watch that afternoon. "……Anime again, eh?"

"Right!" said Illya happily without looking back. "Please Onii-chan, be quiet! It's a very singular moment!"

"Huh? What moment?" Shirou slowly set his eyes on the screen. "Wait… seems like I've watched this anime somewhere…"

On the screen, Illya was watching _Shingetsutan Tsukihime._ She couldn't even put her eyes out from TV's screen when the scene of Shiki Tohno, embraced Arcueid from behind and telling her not to end it by her own. They held each other so close in the silent of the night, as if that night only belonged to theirs. Arcueid then told Shiki how grateful she was, to meet and was killed by him, because of that she began to think about others so deeply. But Shiki said everything would have ended the same even without him killing her at the first place. They would eventually fall in love.

"That's nice, isn't Onii-chan?" Illya was mesmerized. "If only Arcueid were neither a Vampire nor were she a True Ancestor… uhh… it's so heartbreaking…"

"Eh? Vampire…? True Ancestor…? Is that… Tsukihime…?" asked Shirou, but Illya didn't answer back. She was too busy watching. "Then… after this… will be…"

The scene changed. Now, it showed Shiki's hand entwined Arcueid's with weird and familiar pose. In the blink of an eye, Shirou understood where this scene would lead.

"WAAAAAA!!!" Shirou quickly jump from sofa and closed Illya's eyes with his hands. "Don't!!!"

"W, what? Onii-chan?? What are you doing with my eyes?!!" Illya yelled.

"No, Illya! You can't watch this! You're still underage!" said Shirou as the scene went on. "Geez… you're still a kid, you know…"

"Uhh… that's sucks…" commented Illya, her eyes were still closed. "Dad always does the same whenever we watch certain movies… why can't I see it?"

"Now, it's not your time to know," replied Shirou. "Nah, it's over. You can see it again,"

Illya groaned in disappointment. "Huh… Adults are always like that… they treat me the same… I wish I was older enough,"

"Oh my dear Illya… please don't put that wobbly face on you…" Shirou cheered her up. "One day, you'll understand. You're still a child who can't selectively choose what bad and good is from surrounds you. I'm not treating you differently from others, Ilya. Every brother would do so to his little sister…"

"Alright, fine… I understand…" Illya sighed. "I presume I'll wait that moment to come…"

"Nah, that's my little sister!" Shirou smiled. "Oh… I remember. This afternoon, I got letter from dad,"

"A letter from Dad??" Illya was confused. "How come? Did father know I was here??"

"Yeah… he did," Shirou pulled out the letter from his bag and Illya curiously read it.

"So?"

"But that wasn't the main reason why he sent me this," Shirou continued. "He wanted to talk to me… about some things,"

"When will dad come here, Onii-chan?"

"Yes… I guess," said Shirou. "But I don't know when they will…"

TINGTONG!

………

Illya and Shirou went froze… It couldn't be…

"Senpai?" They heard Sakura's voice from kitchen. "I think someone has just rung house's bell. Could you get it for me? I'm busy here…"

"Onii-chan…" Illya grabbed Shirou's sleeve, a trembled voice of hers could be heard between her lines. "It's not Dad… isn't it?"

"Who knows…?" Shirou gulped. "I'll get the door then…"

Shirou nearly slipped when he passed the living room. He didn't believe that his dad would come this early after he had received his dad's letter. He wondered what kind of airplane could bring his dad here so express. Well… logically, there was no way his dad used a concord airplane, that plane even was restricted to fly due to environmental problems. On top of that, he was sure his dad couldn't come up with the money for such thing.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Shirou responded. "Don't bang the door so hard, I can hear you!"

Shirou opened the door. He was astonished to see who the guests were…

"It's been a long time, my son..." said a familiar voice.

Shirou's intuition was right. The person was a very honourable guest (for him) from northern part of the world and also his dad, Kiritsugu Emiya. Shirou couldn't believe his eyes, his one and only Dad came for a visit! And indeed, he was so overwhelming with emotion. It had been five years (err… not ten years because he had visited Shirou once. To you, it seemed like Kiritsugu was a carefree parent, but it didn't like as its look) since the last time they met.

"Dad?!! Oh my…"

"For Pete's sake… Shirou… you've been grown up well!" smiled Kiritsugu to his only son. "Oh lord… I miss you, son,"

"Me as well, dad," said Shirou. Then, they hugged each other as a family. A reunion that both had been waiting for. "Wow… I just can't believe this... You sent me this letter and it just arrived this afternoon. And now you're standing here! Are you using some kind of plane?"

"Actually, it's Eiznbern's family airplane. Like private jet," answered Kiritsugu. "At first, I insisted to use commercial airplane. But your mom suggested me to use her family plane because she said it'd be a lot faster,"

"Well… she was right," agreed Shirou. "Where's mom, anyway? I thought she came here with you,"

"Hi, Shirou!"

Iris popped out from Kiritsugu's back, almost made Shirou startled. His step mom, Irisviel Emiya, was three years younger than Kiritsugu. She came from a very noble and respected family in Germany. But her personality was nearly like Saber (from prosperous family, able to take care of herself, etc.) although she was feminism. Her daughter looked so much like her, with white hair and childlike looks. Well… Iris had a childish attitude before she got married with Kiritsugu. After the marriage and the birth of their first daughter, Irisviel decided to stop working and became a full housewife.

"Hi, mom," replied Shirou.

"Oh please, my dear Shirou… don't call me mom… I feel so old whenever you call me that…" said Iris cheerfully. "Despite being a step mom for you, it is okay to you to call me just my name,"

"Oh… okay… then, Shall we go inside now?"

"Shirou? Who is the…" Sakura came. Just like when Illya's arrival, Sakura went wild. She suddenly bowed utterly at them. "Oh, E, Emiya-sama?! Welcome! Please come inside,"

"Alright, let's go inside. After all, this is my house anyway," said Kiritsugu, chuckled at the last sentence.

In the next half an hour, they all gathered in living room, chatted, laughed as many families did. Kiritsugu told them about their story and experiences while they were in Germany, their works and assignment. Shirou was always interested on their stories because he hoped that one day he could be a successful man like his parents. Sure he was sentient about his marks; something had to be done with it. While Sakura and Irisviel were in the kitchen. Irisviel, who was so interested with Sakura and her cookings, in the end she helped Sakura to prepare lunch.

"So, the company where you work at, now has merged with company from Eiznbern family? And they appointed and promoted you to become the head of sales manager?" said Shirou after he heard an excited story. "That's great dad!"

"Yes… but I've got to work harder than usual. If I don't, then my position will be changed by someone else…" stated Kiritsugu. "Besides, Iris' dad personally warn me that. But don't worry Shirou, he's a nice old man, your granpa. By the way, where's your sister?"

"She is…" Shirou looked around to his surroundings. "Uh… she was here with me a moment ago. I think she's hiding,"

Kiritsugu sighed. "That girl… I know she must be mad at me. Iris was worrying sick about her running away from home,"

"But Iris doesn't seem so," doubted Shirou. "Does she?"

"Well… Irisviel, is good at hiding her feelings, she's always trying to conceal her expression as hard as she could. But she was relieved when Miss Fujimura told us via telephone that Illya was here. Quite difficult for me to understand her sometimes, even though she is my wife,"

"I see…" Shirou nodded. "Dad, aren't you going to visit mom's graveyard?"

"Shirou, I'm going to do that. Perhaps tomorrow…" Kiritsugu changed his expression to blue so sudden. "Yet, that's not the reason I came far from Europe. I'm here because of you,"

"Huh…?"

"Nah… let's talk about that later, shall we?" said Kiritsugu before Shirou could process what his dad had said. Left Shirou with big question mark in his mind. "I want to see Illya, I wonder where she is…"

"Hiding in my room, I guess…" Shirou said with assumption. "Want me to come with?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	7. Confession

**+School Festival+**

By: MechanicAngelSilver

_A Fate/Stay Night Fan fiction Story_

_**Disclaimer: **_

**AngelSeperated2007 slowly walks into the room…**

**Archer: **"Well, here it goes, our lovely author. Where the hell have you been? Hibernate?"

**Shirou: **"Wow! Geez… welcome back, angel!"

**Illya: **"Hi, Angel! Long time no see!!"

**AngelSeperated2007 (sitting in the couch next to Rin and Saber): **"Yeah many thanks guys… got busy…"

**Archer: **"Busy? Busy collecting nuts for your winter supply? So ironic. Listen, if you check out your review, they have begged you for update. If… they really want updates though, because I'm not sure they would read this terri--"

**AngelSeperated2007 (cut the line): **"Terrific? Thanks, I'd have never known I'd hear such compliment, Archer. I'm aware this story isn't as good as those stories, those that have 2000+ reviews; my story isn't great but at least a man gotta try, right? And I wasn't hibernating, wasn't digging for hole and wasn't collecting nuts either. I'm a man, not animals. And more importantly, I got real life you silly-ungrateful character. I'm a student. Have obligation to go to school, take test and eat carrot... yeah, perhaps get a girlfriend too. You should be grateful I still write you alive. Should I write you die because of tractor accident?

**Saber: **"Ouch… that's _deep…_"

**Archer: **"Yeah, right..."

**Shirou: **"Forget about him author, he was just pissed he broke his PS2. Can't play _DMC III _and need someone to fix it. So… what's next?"

**Angel Seperated2007 (took tori-popcorn from Saber without saying): **"You'll know. I'm sure you'll like it, Shirou. Rin!"

**Rin: **"What? Oh yeah… _AngelSeperated2007 doesn't own Fate/Stay Night, but TYPE-MOON does. So, Angel doesn't own us as well."_

**Saber: **"Hey!! Give my popcorn back! That's mine and stay away from it!!"

_**# Characters Introduction:**_

**+Main Characters+**

**Shirou Emiya :** a 16-year-old boy, good looking but clumsy.

**Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon : **a pretty, but not too feminism girl (that's why she was called Saber). A Lead Vocalist #2 and pianist in her band.

**Jimit Way : **A British, The Class President of Fuyuki State High School. He's a very talented bass player in Saber's band.

**Rin Tohsaka : **Vice Class President of Fuyuki State High School, a strict girl. She has a huge crush on Archer.

**Archer : **Sakura's Archery coach in the school.

**Illyasviel von Eiznbern : **Shirou's step sister.

**Steffi Michelle : **Jimit's girlfriend, the most diligent student in the region.

**+Minor Characters+**

**Miss Taiga Fujimura : **English Teacher in Shirou's school and also Shirou's neighbour who takes care of Shirou.

**Moy : **Drummer in Saber's band. Lively person.

**Sakura : **Shirou's friend and Rin's younger sister. She frequently comes and helps Shirou to do house chores.

**Paul :** College student and Manager wannabe, don't too much appear, though :)…

**Ronald : **Lead Vocalist #1

**Fredy and Chokey : **Lead and Rhythm Guitarists.

**+Chapter 7+**

**Confession…**

_**Emiya Mansion, 7.10 PM…**_

Shirou didn't notice the time shifted so unnoticeably. And now he was sitting in his room, studied as he stared outside window while looking at enchanting ray of the full moon that night. He heaved a sigh, hoping this night would end soon. He had been studying hard since 4.00 PM without supper and his stomach was demanding him to get food. But Sakura hadn't announced the dinner yet, so he stayed still in his room.

And finally…

"Senpai, dinner is ready!" shouted Sakura from downstairs.

"All right, I'm coming in a second," Shirou closed his book and stood, walking his way down to kitchen in downstairs.

After he got there, he thought he was somewhere else and pretended it was a dream. Shirou saw glorious meals served so adequately on the table. There were Ebi Katsu, Yakiniku, Shrimp Dumpling, Beef Teriyaki, Okonomiyaki, and other Japanese culinary that Shirou had never seen them before. He didn't remember the last time Sakura did that, but sure it was going to have many efforts finishing those. Earlier in the kitchen, Kiritsugu and Irisviel (with Illya as well, after Irisviel convinced her. Illya was still angry to his dad actually, but after Kiritsugu gave her explanation and apology, she understood at last) had already sat on the chair.

"What are you doing in your room, Shirou?" asked Irisviel, offered him rice.

"Studying, final exam is getting near," Shirou took a bowl and filled it with rice. "This year's test will be a hard one…"

"You have to make a lot of effort for that one, especially with your current marks," Kiritsugu pointed out the truth, a serious air painted on his face. "You understand, Shirou?"

"Yeah… I'm aware of that, dad," Shirou passed the rice to Kiritsugu. "I'm struggling hard now. By the way, Dad, you said to me there was something you wanted to talk. What is it?"

"Well, later my son," Kiritsugu's serious face suddenly disappear. "Let's have these things into our stomach before it is chilly. Wow, I must be missing Japanese foods so much 'cause that Ebi Katsu looks awfully tasty. Sakura, did you cook all these? And Shirou, you've got to say thanks to Sakura for cooking your daily meal,"

"No, dad! I want that one too!" Illya instantly snapped her father's chopsticks away when she knew her favourite food was in threat.

"Of course I do, every time," said Shirou. "Is that right, Sakura?"

"R, right… senpai does…" Sakura looked so timid when Kiritsugu flattered her.

"Sakura, why Miss Fujimura didn't join us today?" asked Irisviel. "As long as I know, she always comes here every night,"

"No… she is still sick. Poor her, I want to take care of her, but she said it wasn't necessary," Sakura put down her bowl. "I'm going to her house after dinner,"

"That's way better, mom. Lucky us, she didn't…"

"Illya," Shirou slashed Illya's sentence. "Remember what I've told you,"

"He eh… sorry Onii-chan…"

Half an hour passed for them to conclude their magnificent dinner (including afters). The thing that left was only empty plates and bowls, none of the food was left. Sakura took the bowls and plates to the washing corner while Irisviel washed them. Shirou intended to help both, but Sakura and Irisviel said it was fine, so Shirou caged his mind. Meanwhile, Illya was found in the living room, watching Anime as usual. Everyone was full, couldn't take another snack (or else they might throw up…).

"That was one of a kind dinner, don't you think so Shirou?"

Kiritsugu walked towards Shirou who was sitting near terrace, staring at the moon.

"Yes…" Shirou provided Kiritsugu with ash tray as his dad started to light his cigarette. "Still smoking?"

Kiritsugu nodded. "Ah… you see it. It's difficult to stop this habit,"

"Nah… You have to, there's small chance you'd get cancer because of that thing…" said Shirou again, took a look closely at the cigarette, which had no filter on it. "I worry about you, dad. I want you to live longer,"

"Thanks, Shirou," Kiritsugu then sat beside his son. "However, I may remind you it's not the main thing you should worry about,"

"I knew you'd say that," Shirou already guessed. "So… what do you want to talk with me?"

"Shirou… I have to say this directly…" said Kiritsugu. He smoothly exhaled his breath together with smokes before continue. "Actually, since your mom died ten years ago, I've made a promise to her to keep and raise you well after she's gone. Well… I'm still making that up, to fulfil my debt. But, whatever I've been doing for the last ten years, I just did the opposite. I left you here and went to Germany for work assignment, even got married a couple months after. And I know you're still mad about it, that's okay, I don't blame you. I…"

"I told you many times, dad," Shirou cut in. He smiled at his father's confessions. "It's okay, I can understand. Don't discuss it further or I'll leave,"

"Okay then… so…" Kiritsugu turned off his cigarette. "Let me get this thing straight. To be honest, I'm still feeling guilty of leaving you behind here, in Japan. I can't watch you like many parents do. Because a teenager, that's who you are, needs more attention from parents which are Iris and me. No matter how old you are, you're my son. I don't want you to get involved into something what we, parents, fear the most. And I won't let you out of my sight while my guard is down,"

"Okay… then?"

Kiritsugu sighed. Closed his eyes before he looked back at Shirou. "I... need you… to move with us… to Germany,"

Shirou's eyes widened in disbelief. He was thunderstruck and wished what he had heard was a lie…

"Eh…?"

* * *

_**Fuyuki State High School (the day before School Festival), 6.48 AM…**_

When the sun was about to rise, Saber had arrived early at school. But she didn't enter yet, the gate was still closed and she couldn't go inside. Saber couldn't understand why she came early; all she knew was… she woke up, took a bath, wore her uniform and walked to school without questioning anything. Like something had driven her to school with no her knowing it.

"Strange…" Saber shot her eyes through the gate inside the school building, the thickness of morning fogs blocked her sight. "It's not something usual I come here early,"

And then, Saber leaned to the wall, waiting for this gate next to her to be opened. She was still thinking why she came before time. Okay, fine… perhaps there was homework she hadn't finished. But her homework would be sent to teacher in the last hour, so she still had much time to work on it.

It was not the main reason…

So… what could it be?

As she drowned inside her mind and searched for an answer, steps from a far could be heard walking on the way to her. An appearance of man's silhouette became clear as he reduced his distance with Saber.

Saber narrowed her eyes that seemed familiar.

"Shirou…?" asked Saber doubtfully. "Is that you?"

"…yes,"

"Hey there…" smiled Saber and waved to Shirou. But her smile was ruined when she looked at Shirou's undefined expression, more like a main stream of sadness. "Oh… what's going on…?"

"Me? No… it's nothing…" Shirou shook his head. He promptly changed his mood, pretended to be happy. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… as you can see… I'm waiting this gate to be opened; it's not opened yet," answered Saber. "Quite strange, because they used to open it at six,"

"I see…" Shirou raised up his lips for a bit. But then, he bit his lower lip as Shirou suddenly remembered about his conversation with Kiritsugu yesterday. Yeah... sooner or later, he had to tell it. He couldn't hold his feeling for long, especially when he knew he was going to leave. Saber needed to know the truth which a bitter thing to say. As if an imaginary hammer dropped from the sky and hit precisely on his head, it hurt so much to his feeling. "Saber… there is…"

"Yes?" Again, her innocence and radiant beauty left Shirou speechless.

Inside his heart, he wanted her to know this; yes… he yearned for it the most. But Shirou could tell nothing as if something had trapped inside his throat, prevented the lines to come out from Shirou's mouth. In the end, Shirou was just like a fool (everyone would act like a fool when it comes to love…), opened his mouth with no words came out.

"There is…"

"Hmm?" Saber inquired him.

"There's something… I want to tell you… it's important…"

He almost got the words in the edge of a tip inside his brain. Shirou shook his head, he couldn't. For God's sake, he couldn't! But it was his chance; his chance to make Saber became his! His chance to let Saber knew what was within his heart, which had been struggling for years.

"W, would… you love to… have a date?! With me?" said Shirou so sudden, almost yelled.

……

Well… that was a bit disappointing…

"Shirou…" Saber unexpectedly turned red. In last seconds, Saber never thought Shirou would ask such thing. "I… I w…"

"Yes?" It was shirou's turn to inquire her.

"I'd…" Saber let out the answer with a bit shy. "I'd love to… but when?"

Praised the lord! She accepted it! Thought Shirou. A butterfly came out from nowhere and flew around in his stomach; no one could describe how happy he was. If Saber weren't there, Shirou would jump around like stupid baboon being given its food.

"Really?! What about now?" Shirou was so keyed up. "We can skip the school if you want to,"

"But…"

"Come on! Skipping school once would never hurt us," Shirou suddenly grabbed Saber's arms without gave her chance to answer. "It's on me this time!"

"Sh, Shirou?!" Saber tried to catch up as Shirou pulled her away from school gate. She was completely puzzled. "What is the…"

Shirou stopped, another thunder struck as his mood changed again. He gritted his teeth and gripped Saber's hand a bit hard. Shirou knew that he couldn't tell the reason behind this 'sudden date'. Too hard for him, even to explain. Meanwhile, Saber felt something wrong with Shirou. He didn't use to be like this before, mood changing and trembled voice that he never showed to her.

"Saber… I can't… I… can't tell you what the reason is. But you can always trust me, like you've always been," said Shirou.

"Shirou… I," Saber turned red, knowing her hand still was still being held by him.

Shirou turned his face to Saber, he smiled. "Besides, I still owe you. Remember?"

"O… okay, I will come with you," Saber answered. She could sense a tremendous sorrow when she looked upon Shirou's eyes. She absolutely knew Shirou hid something form her. She sure didn't like it, but her heart was stabbed as she looked those eyes again, it couldn't stand. It practically erased all of her thought about him. Nothing but empathy. "But… can you wait after school?"

"Oh… fine..." Shirou felt down. He knew from beginning his chance to get her on a date was slim, especially when he offered her to skip the school. "My fault to ask. After school? Really?"

Saber nodded and giggled as if she would be kidnapped by other boys. "Sure, I won't go anywhere…"

A sound of the something hard being pushed and opened. An old-looking school faculty unlocked the door. Unaware with situation, he asked Shirou and Saber who still in moment of awkwardness straightforwardly.

"Hey youngsters! You want to school or not?"

As Einstein said in his time relativity theory (it's look alike though…), everytime you expect something to become real or if you're stuck in the situation where you need to get away from it, the time suddenly slows its speed. A second feels like minutes, a minute feels like hours, an hour feels like days, a day like months and so on. On contrary, in joyful state, you never know when time is running so fast like thunder. Suddenly it just ends, and you start to think it was just like yesterday. Well… That kind of thing happened to Shirou. He didn't know how many times his cell phone repeated his favourite songs. Second recess already and nothing he could do to kill his dullness.

In his mind, it was only about his date with Saber… this must be a success.

"Yo! Whazzup? Gloomy face all day?"

Jimit sat in front of him. He made Shirou back to the real world.

"No… it's nothing…" replied Shirou and sighed. "Why?"

"Ckckck…" commented Jimit. "Don't say 'no' but your face shows the opposite. Spit it out man, something bothering you?"

"No… really," Shirou tried to convince his pal. Why was he so persist about this? Thought Shirou. "Rather than worrying about me, how's the event preparation going on?"

"Everything is on its place. This is going to be a blast man!" said Jimit excitedly, suddenly forgot his main intention, which was to sit and ask Shirou about his downed-face. "I mean, it does because everyone is looking forward to it, I can guarantee this is the best school festival ever being held in our generation! A lot and lot people will come, even an artist will,"

"That's great," Shirou smiled, a bit. Not too long before he was taken back to his previous mood, silent and dim. Dripped into his world again where the time stopped. "Don't worry too much, Jim. I'm coming. Besides… that would be my last day in here…"

"Huh? What?" Jimit didn't hear the last sentence.

"No… nothing, nothing at all," Shirou smiled and quickly stood up, put down his earphone. "Now, excuse me, I want to go to cafeteria,"

Jimit watched him walking imperceptibly to the door from distant until Shirou reached the door and disappeared. He scratched his head in confusion, he never saw Shirou like that as if his soul had been sucked out from his body. There had to be something with Shirou, Jimit thought.

"Weird…" Jimit folded his arms. "What a poor guy, I wonder if Saber did something to…"

BRAK!

A sudden burst of opening caught all students' attention, which put their eyes upon the opener. It was Rin Tosaka. Plus, she looked mad, perfectly. With red air in her face, as if she wanted to blow everything there to smithereens without any negotiations were made.

And… everyone had known who will become her target. --a

"JIIIMMIITT!!" roared Rin. Her roar could be compared with Ms. Taiga, but less frightening. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

"Oh my giddy aunt!" yelled Jimit as he looked around, tried to find his way escape. "Whatever that is, it's gonna be bad. Ruunn!!"

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME, YOU MORON!!" Rin chased him down around the class and in matter of seconds, situation became chaos. If Jimit had to jump over a table in order to dodge Rin's anger, then Rin was the one who wrecked the table into pieces. She had just come from Students' Council room and still pissed about Jimit's lie (his lie about Archer a day before).

"I don't!!" begged Jimit while he was fighting for his life and running through out the class, leaving all messed things behind him. "Pleasee, don't kill meeee waaaaa!! I'm still young and haven't married yettt!!"

* * *

_**Fuyuki State High School (the day before School Festival), 2.55 PM…**_

As the sun a bit moved to west, and the street in Fuyuki City slowly cooled down after burned from sun's ray, it knew that the day was finally over for school. But not for our Shirou. He was taking Saber on date this day and nothing would prevent him. Shirou had decided no matter happened; He had to say his feelings towards her. After he packed all things, he went straight to Saber. Time to ask her. "Wanna go now?"

Saber looked up upon him."Sure, right after I put these to my bag,"

Shirou waited her good-naturedly, book after book. And then, Saber stood and wore her bag to her shoulder. "So Shirou, if I may ask where are we going?"

"You'll know later," Shirou smiled, but with a little sadness in his eyes. And Saber saw that, so she stopped asking again. "A place where so beautiful that you would like to spend a day in that place. But, before we go there. Remember the last time we went there? When you beat Gilgamesh right in his butt?"

Saber giggled before Shirou continued. "Yes, let's have dinner there first. It's on me by the way, no worries,"

"Okay… I'll follow you then,"

They walked, in the street of Fuyuki, towards to Junction Market. They laughed and delivered jokes to each other. That was good for Shirou, he lost his grief at least for a while. He knew that those jokes and laughed, could be the last thing he saw before leaving for Germany. That beauty and kindness Saber gave him, might stay in his heart until one day he meet her again.

Shirou remembered the day he ever met her. That time, that place, and that moment -yes, when she asked to borrow his book-. Not only that, he sure would miss his friends who had been like second family to him, his school, his family at home, Sakura, Miss Taiga, and everyone else.

_Or at least, that was he thought… _

It was a very short time of dinner. Time just flew away like a concord jet plane (wuuuuusssssshhhh!! as fast as sound wave. Hey wait, doesn't the concord jet plane also pollute our environment? Oh man… I wish it didn't). They only ordered a pair of hamburgers and colas, finished, and left. Dropped by the bookstore buy some books and then left again. But Shirou remembered 'the thing', which Saber hadn't had a chance to buy since her 'indirect' date with Shirou, and it turned out to be guitar strings. Not an ordinary guitar strings, it were made of gold. Well… not exactly 'gold', it just the colours that made it looked like gold. Very eccentric ones, and also the price. Shirou's monthly pay check, which he got from his parents, might not be able to buy those strings.

"Why do you buy those fancy-looking-strings?" asked Shirou. "Aren't you a pianist?"

"I know, bit it's for Chokey, tomorrow is his birthday. It'll be a surprise for him. I've promised him to buy something that 'kills' him. So, I buy these," answered Saber. "What do you think Shirou? Cool isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's cool… and 'kills'…" Shirou gave her two thumbs up.

"Thanks," said Saber happily. "Okay, I buy these. Wrapped this for me, okay?"

"Surely, miss," said the music shop manager to Saber sooo politely. "For someone's birthday, I presume?"

"Yes. Could you wrap it with blue stripes? He will love it,"

"Anything can do, miss," said him again and then left.

As they were waiting, Shirou and Saber sat in the comfortable couch. Shirou wandered, if Saber could buy those expensive strings, she might as well buy a new car for herself. Man… how rich she was…

Shirou looked down… he was nothing compared to her…

"Hey Shirou! Look!" Saber suddenly stood up, she broke Shirou's thought. "Look at this! It's cute isn't it?"

"Wh, what…?"

Inside the glass cabinet there was a very beautiful electric-guitar key chain made of glass, which made it transparent. Six gold strings and gold pickups, and also it had twenty five frets. When lights hit it, it looked like a crystal if it was looked from a far. What a magnificent stuff. But again, when Shirou looked at the price tag, other arrows of stresses struck him with no mercy (just imagine thousands of arrows in the sky like _Leonidas'_ last moment in _300_... and you get the picture... )_. _

"Ye… yeah… the price too," said Shirou. "But it's cute, I agree with that,"

Saber swiftly smiled to Shirou. She called the shop manager. "Sir, I want to buy this too!"

"WHATT?!" Shirou screamed inside his heart.

"Alright miss, you want to be wrapped together with this?" asked the shop manager.

"No, separately. This is for my friend over here. And er… put this into my account card and let it rip," said Saber. After that, she took the key chain out from the box. She then put out something from her bag.

"S, Saber… what are you…"

Saber didn't reply. She seemed busy connecting something to the key chain. Distracting sounds made Shirou didn't feel right. And then… she put her arms around Shirou's neck. She made the key chain to become a necklace. A very beautiful one.

"There," Saber sighed. "Nice isn't it?"

Shirou looked at the necklace amusedly. Really, he'd never seen necklace that beautiful.

"Saber… is this… for me?"

Saber nodded, a satisfied grin marked her face. "You look handsome with that…"

"Oh my… thank you… I don't know what to say… Saber…" Shirou was still shocked.

"Don't say anything… your smile has already said it," Saber now looked at him. "Please, always wear it, okay? I'll be very grateful if you do,"

"Don't worry, I'll always be," Shirou smiled.

For the rest of the day, they wondered around the city. Stopped by the garden and fed the fishes, watched little kids playing in their seesaw and swing. In the end, Shirou took Saber to the place he had promised to her, The Fuyuki City's bridge. A bridge, which connecting two parts of the city that was divided by a river. Nothing special there, but you could see gorgeous sunsets from this bridge. Shirou knew Saber would love it. No one could resist the beauty of evening's sunsets. Meanwhile, down below they could see ships running through the river. The sun's ray reflected in its body, made it amazing. Like a giant jewel divided the river.

"Nah, we're here," said Shirou. "You like it?"

Saber appeared to be amazed. The scenery was so stunning. "This… this is awesome…"

"Yeah… I could spend a day here, watching the horizon…"

"Man… I'm gonna miss this city…" mumbled Shirou as his eyes came across the red sky, in boundary with the sun.

"Hmm?"

"No, nothing," said Shirou grinned. "Say Saber, what'd you intend to do after high school?"

"Me? Well… I'm still planning and thinking on it. On the other hand, I've always wanted to be musician, but my foster father wants me to inherit his business. This is tough for me, because I don't want to let my parents down. You see… it's difficult to let go off your dreams. Inside me, I want to be a musician you know, not a businesswoman," Saber did the same like Shirou, her eyes gazed at the sky.

"Have you told them about this?" asked Shirou.

"No, I'm afraid to make them mad," Saber shook her head. "Dad can be so fierce when he gets angry,"

"You should try," suggested Shirou. "Parents, whoever they are, no matter how hard they are to their children, they always support their children's dream. I don't believe that your father would rather kill you than fulfilling her daughter's dreams. They will understand, I'm sure of it,"

"Yeah, perhaps. I wonder if they would change their mind after I manage to launch a full album and an official concert. I wanna be famous, like those musicians have always been," Saber put her hand onto her chest, wishing. "What about you, Shirou?"

"Me?" he smiled. "I just wanna be a guy who always watches your show in the front row, admiring you,"

Saber got redden. Her head was down a bit, to hide her timidity. And then, Shirou put his hand above Saber's head. Slowly, the girl looked up to the boy who encouraged her.

"Shirou…?" She became stuttered as Shirou's gentle hand traced her blushed cheek.

"Thank you… Saber…" said Shirou, very slowly.

"For what…?"

"For everything you've done to me… you've changed me… from who I was before. I could have never been like this, if it hadn't been you,"

"But I didn't do anything," denied Saber, she shook. "You changed because of yourself, not me. It was your will to change; I'm just nobody, not a prophet who could change somebody's personality. I know what you were, Shirou. I've noticed 'til now,"

"That I was a clumsy and easily caught on nervousness?" Shirou cut in.

Saber giggled. "Yeah… if you put it that way. You were always nervous around me, weren't you?"

_Shot, she guessed it._

"Am I right?" asked Saber again.

"Uhh... eh..." Shirou couldn't say a word.

"That's okay, it's natural..." said Saber. "I know all boys always get nervous when they are near around girls,"

"That's... that's not like that..."

Shirou squeezed his left arm with right arm. He bit his lips, it felt so bitter. His heart was pounding, torn between his sadness and happiness inside his heart.

"That's because…" Shirou couldn't hold this no more. It was time, he had to confess. "I… **I love you**… Saber…"

"...Eh?"

Shirou quickly embraced her, left Saber with no words to reply. So tight, even Saber could feel his heart beating fast. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I… have held this feeling for a long time… the first time we met… in that class. The first time I saw you… those eyes… that beauty… those lips… that smiles you once showed me… I didn't have courage to do this… even I let you fell into Gilgamesh arms… I was a dumb, a stupid, and a moronic person for Pete's sake! I didn't tell you how much I like you back then…"

"Shirou…" Saber burst into red. "I… wh, why are you doing this...?"

"I did this because… I won't have another time…"

"Wh... what'd you mean..?"

"I… I'm leaving for Germany… tomorrow…" Shirou dropped a single tear in his eyes.

From the moment of happiness, in a blink of an eye it became a grieving moment. A thunder struck Saber in her heart. She hoped it was a lie, but it wasn't. And yet, she tried to smile and close her eyes, even though her heart didn't do the same. It could be seen, she burst into tears. Leisurely and gently, she wrapped her arms around Shirou. "I knew… I've always known that… your eyes everytime you see me… but why…? Why are you telling me this when you'll be away from me…? Why Shirou…?"

"I…" Shirou released Saber. "I know… this is hard… but we still can be in contact… will you accept me…?"

Saber looked him deep in the eye and shook her head. At first, Shirou was scared she rejected. But…

"There's a way for me… to show you… how much I accept you…"

Saber slowly pushed herself against him. She held his arms… and her head approached his. So close… What Shirou could see… only her eyes… filled with tears… at last, he could feel something soft and warm touching his lips…

**She kissed him… So deeply…**

After a minute, Saber broke up contact… she then grabbed Shirou's hand. They didn't talk, embarrassed to each other.

"Shirou… please… escort me home…" begged Saber, erasing her tears. "Something… I want you to have…"

"Saber…"

* * *

_Later that night, inside Saber's room, when the sun had finally descended, the attractive full moon came from its hideout. It blessed people with its light, and gave everyone warmth and secure feeling. Meanwhile the stars came and accompanied the moon like knights who protected a princess from vicious night. Together, they dominated night by night and conquer the sky and then… leaving for day. A very short time… for them to overcome the sky…_

_But Shirou hoped… this night last forever unlike the stars and the moon… he hoped that the sun never came back again… hoped somebody would make the time stop ticking…_

_It was like a dream… to both… and no one would like to get up and broke this eden's wall… in this perfect dream…_

_For him… she was everything…_

"_You're not scared…?"_

"_No…"_

"_Why…?"_

"_Because… it'll be the last time I see you…" said Saber softly to Shirou's ears. She wrapped Shirou's body above hers in her arms… and only a warm blanket protected them from night's coldness. She closed her eyes…_

"_I'm yours… tonight…"_

"_Arturia..."_

"_Shirou… I'll always love you… I've always been…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: **Finally!! Yeah! Praise God!! I came back ! Sorry for looonggg updates, almost half a year I didn't post an update. Er… did I? --a, well I'm so busy with my school, preparing for second semester test. I really am. So my parents didn't allow me to touch computer, even just a bit. Wew, the story is almost complete. Only a few chapters to go. Lines have been drawn and the strings have shown themselves. Again, many thanks to everyone who has read this story, and sent reviews to me, I'm so glad that everyone still reads this humble story (hehehe… reviews aren't that much… though…). Oh yeah… in every chapter, the title was written 'School Festival by mechanicangelsilver'. For your information, that's my e-mail account name. So please, please… don't think that I 'copy-paste' from other people's work, I made this story originally from my imagination inside my mind. You can check my account later… :

Anyway, I was going to burst into laugh when I wrote the last part of this chapter. I really was… But I hold it (Please… can I laugh now? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! OH GOD!! It's so fluffy!!), I know it's awkward and kinky (heyyyy!! I ain't a pervert guy!!), but that idea was running through my mind when wrote this chapter. They've already had it in game; I just want to make it a bit appealing. It's between sadness and happiness for them. I hope it won't make the rating goes up (I've tried not to make it explicit, unlike lemon story. Duh… I hope not…). If it does… well I don't know… only time will tell --a. Stay tuned guys! More updates soon!


End file.
